


my aim is (usually) true

by bakusquxd



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: (just tryin 2 have a good time), (sorry abt my incorrect interpretation of mythology), Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Cupid AU, Denial of Feelings, Fluff and Crack, Light Angst, Lovesick McCree, M/M, Stubborn Hanzo, Temporarily Unrequited Love, and jesse is a lovesick Fool who’s head over heels, hana sombra and angela are “oracles”, hanzo and genji are cupids, hanzo is a stubborn little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-08 07:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14100252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakusquxd/pseuds/bakusquxd
Summary: Alright, this was the biggest fuck up Hanzo's life.Like, he’d fucked up a lot in his life. A lot.But this?Oh, this?The absolute biggest fuck up of his life.And it’s not because he misfired that arrow.It’s not because he’d spent weeks trying to fix it.It’s not because he almost got fired.And it’s certainly not because Genji had made fun of him for it...But it’s because he’d fallen for Jesse McCree as quickly as he'd let that arrow loose.***Hanzo is a cupid who royally screws up his latest assignment.





	1. holy shit what did i do oh god

**Author's Note:**

> howdy!  
> okay so i know this has been done like a million times but here you go anyways  
> who doesn’t love a good cupid!hanzo amiright lmao  
> anyways i hope y’all enjoy!  
> thanks so much for reading!!!
> 
> also, follow me on tumblr if you want!!! find me at riphanzo

Alright, this was the biggest fuck up Hanzo's life.

Like, he’d fucked up a lot in his life. _A lot_.

But this?

Oh, _this_?

The absolute biggest fuck up of his life.

And it’s not because he misfired that arrow.

It’s not because he’d spent weeks trying to fix it.

It's not because he almost got fired.

And it’s certainly not because Genji had made fun of him for it...

  
But it’s because he’d fallen for Jesse McCree as quickly as he'd let that arrow loose.

 

* * *

 

 

Hanzo’s aim was usually very spot on and sharp. Usually, his aim was true. But something about his assignment- some sap named Jesse McCree -threw him off his game. As a Cupid, he wasn’t supposed to be capable of feeling romantic feelings for anyone. Sure, he could recognize when someone was attractive, and he could have friends, and he did have them and he loved them dearly, but romance? It just wasn’t possible.

His one and only job in this world was to push people together, to help soulmates connect when they least expect it. Maybe it’s a brush of the shoulder, or a hand. A rare sighting on a subway, a glance across the room, a meeting through mutual friends, or a bump as they both tried to walk through a doorway. Of course, his job wasn’t as easy as shooting an arrow and making people fall in love.

No, he had to get them at just the right moment. They had to be looking right at or touching each other, they had to connect in some way, sight or touch; however, it’s better if they touched when the arrow hit. That way, the bond can be sealed almost instantly. If they only lock eyes, however, they had to touch in some way to seal the bond. Even without the bond fully sealed, it was essentially solidified that the two were soul mates when the arrow struck; they would both feel that strong, burning connection between them. And it was always amazing to see. It was amazing watches their souls light up behind their eyes, glowing stronger than they’ve ever glowed, brighter and hotter. Even if they didn’t realize it then, they did sooner or later that they were destined to be together. The Cupid’s arrow was, in all honesty, just a push in the right direction. The rest was up to the couple. But if Hanzo missed that shot, it was all ruined; they wouldn't ever find each other. Nearly everyone had a soulmate in some shape or form. Almost always it was romantic, but a few times he brings people together who are soulmates in a platonic way. Destined to be together in every single way but romantic. Those were just as touching as the romantic connections he made. Regardless of who Hanzo’s assignments were, he always enjoyed watching that connection happen.

The Oracles were always right when it came to who Hanzo and the other Cupids struck. The Oracles never made mistakes, because soul mates were soul mates regardless of what future they saw; To put it simply, there were several different outcomes that could happen with each given situation. They could see each one (one oracle lovingly called it ‘future vision’), but they never knew which one was going to be the correct outcome until it happened, of course. Still, sometimes, things happened they didn't see before--yes, despite their power, they could be blindsided too. They couldn't control destiny, per se, but soul mates were still soul mates, in every single reality that was possible. Everything happened for a reason.

But Hanzo knows that this isn’t supposed to happen. It wasn’t. Because he knew Jesse McCree was supposed to connect with _her_. He can’t remember her name, but he knew she was Jesse’s soul mate. But when Hanzo sees him, for the first time he’s just off his game. He’s...a beautiful man. Really beautiful…

Hanzo shakes his head a little bit, knowing that he has to focus one hundred percent. He draws his bow, watching as they step closer and closer to each other on that path in the park near the lake. He pulls it back more, following Jesse with the head of the arrow, and right as he and that woman are about to bump shoulders and make eye contact, Jesse stops and turns away to do something. Before Hanzo realizes that they aren’t even _looking_ at each other, he lets that arrow fly. He gasps in horror at what he’s just done. “No!” He accidentally shouts, grasping at the arrow, even though it was literally impossible that he could've even touched it after he let it loose. He quickly smacks a hand over his mouth…

And even worse?

Jesse looks right at Hanzo, locking eyes with him the second that arrow hits him, right through the heart, because he’d heard him. He’d heard Hanzo and looked up to see what that was. And Hanzo feels his heart stop when he sees that fire behind Jesse’s eyes, that hot, bright glow of his soul as he looks right at him.

Oh _no_.

 _Oh_ no.

 _Oh no_.

Hanzo goes tense, quickly putting his bow behind his back and making it and his quiver of arrows dissipate into a sweet, rose smelling mist (His bow was magic; Cupids didn't actually use real bows and arrows, come on, don't be silly. That'd be dangerous). The arrows had no effect on Cupids, which is a relief, but this whole situation still made Hanzo want to scream. His eyes widen a bit, and he very slowly starts walking away, hoping Jesse wouldn't come over. But of course…he does.

Jesse slides his phone into his pocket and makes his way up the hill Hanzo had been sitting on, a big smile on his face. “Hey there,” He greets him with a little wave. “Sorry for bein’ so…upfront, but uh…I heard you shout, is everything okay?” He asks, tilting his head a bit. “You look scared.”

Hanzo laughs nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. “Oh, yes, I'm fine. I thought…I thought I saw something…bad…by the lake…” Fuck. What the hell kind of excuse was that?

Jesse raises an eyebrow, a little confused by Hanzo's tone; it sounded like he had no idea how to talk. “Oh…well I'm glad there wasn't anything there, then,” He says, chuckling a bit. “Um, anyways, the name’s Jesse.” He holds out a hand. Hanzo stares at it, but doesn't take it, mostly because he'd be sealing this deal if he touched his skin, if he connected with him any further. See, in all of the Cupids’ history, a tale like this has only been told once, and all the little ones learned about it as a lesson not to fuck up.

According to legend, there had only been one instance where a cupid misfired and made someone fall in love with them. Of course, since a cupid supposedly can't actually fall in love or feel the arrow’s effects (How could they when they created the damn things?), the cupid took the opportunity to try and fix it, to make it better and reverse the arrow’s affect on the person she'd hit. But before she could figure out how, she'd touched the person; some say it was holding their hand, some say it was a kiss. Nobody knew for sure. But when she touched them, she was able to feel the full affect the arrow had, and their souls finally intertwined. Despite the Cupid being unable to feel romantic love, it was still the same as any other relationship the Cupids’ arrow formed; the connection was still there, even if the Cupid couldn't actually feel it yet. Once they touched skin to skin, though, their souls intertwined, and every wall that was up inside her mind and body had crumbled down, and the feelings she thought she could never feel came rushing in. She'd fallen for them faster than she could imagine. She was stripped of her power once the angels had become aware, and she was cast out, but there was one plus side.

She got to be with the one she loved.

Hanzo had spoken with the angels (the Cupids’ bosses) about the tale before, when he was young and still learning. He asked them, how could a cupid make such a mistake? How is it possible? Why did you let this happen? The response he got was something he had yet to forget.

Sometimes, destiny just worked that way. Sometimes, there were things even the Oracles couldn't see and prevent. And sometimes, there were people who were born to change fate.

But sometimes, destiny just liked to fuck with people. Hanzo didn't know how to take that answer, but he accepted it and left it at that.

And so, here he was, faced with a decision.

One, he could shake Jesse's hand and introduce himself and fuck up destiny for this poor, unsuspecting guy.

Or two, he could find a way to fix this and make it right, and get Jesse to be with his real soul mate.

He decides to go with option two.

He shoves his hands in his pockets, clearing his throat. As long as he didn't touch him skin to skin, it'd be fine. It would all be fine. “Um, I'm Hanzo,” He murmurs, looking away. Jesse keeps his hand up for a moment before slowly lowering it.

“Hanzo…it's a pleasure to meet ya,” He says quietly, smiling, not bothered that Hanzo didn't shake his hand. Hanzo looks at him, looks him in the eye. His brown eyes were shining, like he was looking at a man who hung the stars in the sky. Hanzo's stomach turns nervously, because this was not good, not good at all.

“It's a pleasure to meet you too, Jesse. But I have to…get back to work. I was just strolling around here on my lunch break, so…” He murmurs, looking away. Jesse seems a bit sad about that.

“Aw, that's alright. Well, I'll see you around then, Hanzo.” He steps back, smiles, then waves before he turns around and walks away, giving one last glance over his shoulder.

Hanzo watches him for a moment before he starts running away, to try and get to his boss to explain before his bitch of a little brother ratted him out first. Genji was, unfortunately, Hanzo's supervisor, which meant he always had an eye on him. He inwardly curses as he bolts to the office building that served as the Cupids’ headquarters among the common human population. He bursts through the door, then runs to his boss’ office, throwing open the door, breathing hard. “Ms. O’Deorain, I can explain-!”

God fucking damnit Genji was already there.

He grins mischievously at his brother. “Ah, Hanzo, glad you could finally join us.” He gestures to a seat next to him. Hanzo sneers.

“It just happened, you can't have been waiting that long,” He scoffs, plopping down in the seat. Moira just shakes her head.

“Hanzo, you shouldn't have even spoken with him. You've only made your mistake worse,” She explains quietly. “If you'd come to me as soon as it happened, we would've been able to sort this out, but…” She looks at him. “You didn't. I have half a mind to suspend you.”

“I didn't mean to-” How can Hanzo even defend himself in this situation? “Look, the second it happened, I was already trying to figure out how to fix it.”

Genji crosses his arms. “You already know we don't have a definite way to fix this, brother,” Genji says quietly, sighing. Moira nods a bit.

“Genji is right. However, I have been waiting for a situation like this to arise…” She stands up. “I knew this day would come eventually, when one of you messed up like this.” She turns up her nose at Genji and Hanzo, both of whom scowl at her. “Because of that, I've been starting to draft out an arrow that reverses the other arrow’s effects.”

Hanzo inhales sharply. “So I can fix this?” He asks, voice quiet. Moira shakes her head, chuckling.

“No, not yet. I haven't gotten approval to start experimentation, but now that this has happened, I just might. So thank you, Mr. Shimada.” She smiles sweetly. “In the meantime…” She steps close. “You need to make sure you don't seal the bond. Because he's going to keep popping up wherever you might be, Mr. Shimada, this is common knowledge.”

Hanzo frowns. “How long do I have to keep that up? He's going to want something eventually, Ms. O’Deorain,” He reminds her, frustrated. “Should I just talk to the Oracles myself?”

Genji scoffs. “Good luck with that, brother. They don't have time for workers like us.” He waves a hand dismissively, and Hanzo huffs.

“I'm sure they would make time if they found out what I've done,” He insists. “In fact, they probably already know. They probably knew the second it happened.”

“They did,” Moira confirms casually.

Hanzo gestures to her. “See?”

Genji rolls his eyes, getting up. “Let's go then,” He grumbles. He wasn't excited about this; He'd take a lot of the heat for this because he was Hanzo's supervisor, and he should've known Hanzo was off his game and gone to take over.

This sucked.

 

* * *

 

“Tell me you're kidding,” Angela says, looking between Hanzo and Genji. “Tell me this is some stupid prank.”

Hanzo rubs the back of his neck, shrugging his shoulder. “The arrow slipped.”

“The arrow didn't slip, pandejo,” Sombra mutters bitterly, looking at her nails. “You weren't paying attention. You sure caused a lot of trouble.”

“I told you this was going to happen,” Hana states matter-of-factly, crossing her arms and frowning.

“It was a weird outcome to see and I told you we should take it seriously, but you didn't believe me.”

“Because this is just ridiculous!” Angela snaps. “This hasn't happened in hundreds of years,” She points out. “Why would it suddenly happen again, when we've told every Cupid from birth not to let it happen? Why would that outcome ever become reality?”

“Who let Hanzo go out today?” Sombra asks, ignoring Angela’s question. The three of them turn to look pointedly at Genji, making him go stiff, his eyes widening a little bit.

“Well.. Ms. O’Deorain and I both gave him the assignment after you passed it off to us,” He explains, gesturing to Hanzo. “He was fine when we sent him out.”

Sombra sighs, crossing her arms. “Fine. Fine. You know, we should've seen this coming,” She mumbles, looking at the other two. “We should have listened to Hana.” She nods her head towards the younger woman. “And now there's a mess to clean up.”

“And how exactly are we going to do that?” Hanzo asks tiredly. Hana laughs.

“ _We_? Oh no, _you_ are going to fix this,” She says with a smirk, crossing her arms and leaning in a bit. Sombra smiles a bit.

“Si,” She affirms. “Of course, we can't tell you much, because even we don't know how to fix this. We aren't that powerful.”

Hana hums in affirmation. “Mhm. But we’ll give Ms. Moira permission to start her experiments and stuff.” She shrugs. ”I'm sure she'll come up with something,” She assures him, nudging him.

Angela looks a little bitter at the mention of Moira. “She helped craft the arrows you currently use, after all, so I'm sure she can come up with something to reverse the effects.” She waves her hand a bit, dismissive. “I wouldn't worry.”

Genji has slowly started inching towards the door, since no attention was on him anymore. There was nothing he could do anyways, so-

“Oh, and Genji?” Sombra speaks up again. “If you let this happen again, we’ll have Moira demote you.”

Shit. “Yes, Ms. Colomar,” He murmurs with a little bow of his head. Hanzo crosses his arms, shaking his head at his brother a bit.

“So what do I do until I can fix this?” He asks. “Do I just stay inside all day and never see him again?”

After a beat of silence, all three Oracles suddenly share a smile, then a laugh.

Genji and Hanzo exchange a look. “What?” Hanzo asks, confused. “What was that for?”

Hana waves her hand at him dismissively, and Angela chuckles a bit more. “Hanzo, avoiding him will do neither of you any good. Talk to him. Maybe be his friend. It might hurt him a little less once you reverse the effects, rather than disappearing on him forever without warning.”

Alright, she had a point. A fair one. But Hanzo…he didn't want to deal with this. He just wanted to get it all dealt with as soon as possible, and he certainly didn't want to risk getting attached to this man either. Unfortunately, it didn't look like that was going to happen.

As he walks out of the Oracles’ office with his brother behind him, he can't help but wonder about how this would really go. Genji nudges him. “Hey, chin up, brother,” He says with a smile Hanzo shakes his head slowly, sighing.

“Why?” He asks tiredly, looking at his brother. He didn't think he had any reason to ‘chin up’, honestly.

This was a goddamn bitch of an unsatisfactory situation.

Genji just laughs, nudging him again with a teasing grin.

“You've got a soul mate now!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what a goddamn bitch of an unsatisfactory situation


	2. well this is just fantastic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay but I actually had fun writing this chapter

  Hanzo can't even try to deny the fact he's actually afraid to leave the house. The universe would continually try to push him and Jesse together if they didn't seal that Goddamn bond, but even so, Hanzo will  _ not _ let it happen, oh no. Maybe he could say he was a germaphobe and couldn't touch people. That was believable, right? Maybe he could say he just didn’t want to see him and that he wasn’t looking for anything new. No friendships, no relationships-

  He's interrupted by a text message on his phone. He picks it up and reads it. 

 

_ From: Hana Song _

_ you better not lie to him you tool _

 

  Hanzo's eyes widen, then they narrow at his screen. Oh, those bitches. They saw him going through these thoughts, and they saw what was going to happen as a result of him going through with these menial little lies. 

_ Now _ they decide to tell him when they see something bad happen?

 

_ From: Me _

_ And why not? _

 

_ From: Hana Song _

_ because? nobody likes? being lied to?  _

 

_ From: Me _

_ What is it going to matter if this is just going to be reversed anyways? _

 

_ From: Hana Song _

_ its literally been 1 day moira doesnt have anything yet. be nice to him ugly _

 

__ Hanzo rolls his eyes at his phone, rubbing the bridge of his nose in annoyance. What did she want from him other than to annoy him and call him names?

  She was a  _ great _ boss...

 

_ From: Me _

_ Tell me what you saw, Ms. Song. And come to think of it, I don’t actually want a relationship. It’s not possible anyways, so it’s not actually a lie. _

 

_ From: Hana Song _

_ hey listen to me trust me on this. the others like. dont want me to actually say anything to anyone about their future and the outcomes and shit  _

 

_ From: Hana Song _

_ but i wanna do you a favor, because i know this was an accident. i was the one who saw it anyways,  the others just didnt believe me _

 

_ From: Me _

_ Alright, what is it? _

 

_ From: Hana Song _

_ you wont regret it if you just give this a chance. i cant give too much away because its like against the law or whatever but if you give him a chance things will be cool _

 

__ Hanzo doesn’t reply for a minute or two, just sort of staring at his screen. What the hell did that even mean? He sighs and thinks of how to reply.

 

_ From: Me _

_ ‘Cool’ how? _

 

_ From: Hana Song _

_ cool as in youll make a sweet new friend but im not saying anything else _

 

_ From: Hana Song _

_ hes a great guy _

 

_ From: Hana Song _

_ now go hang out with him you fuck _

  
  


* * *

 

 

  Hanzo isn’t exactly sure how he’s going to come across Jesse again. It was a given that the universe would do whatever it could to push them together, so he kind of wonders how exactly it’s going to do that. He actually does have errands he needs to run today, so of course, that means leaving the house. He stands in his room, looking around for optimal clothing as a precaution.

  First things first, he has to cover as much skin as he can to prevent a possible touch. He pulls on a long sleeve shirt, pants, then swipes his gloves off his dresser. Pulling those on, he takes a breath and looks in the mirror. He was wearing all black, he’s now noticing, and it frankly looks like he’s a fucking ninja spy or whatever. He frowns at himself.

  Fine.

  This is fine. 

  He grabs his wallet and his keys, then heads out the door of his apartment…

  And  _ right  _ into Jesse Goddamn McCree.

  Oh, what the hell?

  Jesse steps back, huffing. “Hey, watch it-” He gets a look at who he’s just bumped into, and his look immediately softens. “Wait, Hanzo?” He asks, surprised. Hanzo, looking irritated and silently cursing the universe, sighs and nods.

  “Yeah, Hanzo,” He confirms quietly, and Jesse grins.

  “Yeah, yeah, we met at the park the other day!” He says excitedly, and Hanzo sighs and nods, looking him over. He’s a bit nervous about how  _ genuinely _ happy Jesse is to see him again. Not to mention, why the hell is he wearing a cowboy hat and boots? They lived in the city, what the hell was this?

  “Uh, if you don’t mind my asking, what are you doing here?” Hanzo asks quietly, and Jesse chuckles.

  “I live here. Right down there, actually.” He gestures down the hall. “I just moved in a couple days ago, so I’m still new around here. No wonder I haven’t seen you around.” He laughs a little bit, and Hanzo stares at him, surprised.

  Jesse lived in his building? He had no idea. But then again, Hanzo didn’t leave his house unless he was given an assignment or he was stupidly low on basic living essentials- which happened more often than you might think. He was a tad irresponsible… Anyways, Jesse! Lived here! The fuck?  _ Of course he lived here! _

  “Oh, right. That's…” He shifts a bit, crossing his arms. “It's one hell of a coincidence.”

  Jesse laughs, nodding in agreement. “It is. Hey, where are you headed?” He asks. “I was on my way to the store, I haven't had a chance to do any actual grocery shoppin’ yet.” 

  Hanzo grimaces. Of course Jesse was headed exactly where he was headed. “I'm going to the store too, actually,” He says quietly, smiling a bit. Jesse claps his hands. 

  “Well, how ‘bout that?” He nudges Hanzo’s side with his elbow, making the other man tense up a bit. “Lemme give you a ride, Hanzo. Two birds, one stone, ya know?”

  Hanzo stares at him for a moment before he sighs and shrugs. “Alright, sure,” He says after a second or two of thought. 

  What could be the harm in an innocent little shopping trip? 

 

* * *

 

 

  Jesse has never felt this sort of tug towards someone before. He's been in love before, at least he thinks he has, but this…

  He'd never been one to believe in love at first sight, but then…he met Hanzo. The second he saw him, it felt like all of him had lit up in flames, his heart pounding. It was like he was looking at his future, if that made any sense. It probably doesn't, but he doesn't have the words to describe it any other way, honestly. The past couple days had sucked because he wasn't sure he'd ever see Hanzo again. 

  He supposed the universe was on his side now, because holy hell Hanzo lived right down the hall from him. Like, how fucking coincidental was that? Honestly, he's  _really_ happy about this. He didn't know anything about Hanzo, but he's fairly certain it would take a little work to get him to open up. And Jesse was totally prepared to put the effort in. He wanted this, wanted  _ him.  _

  And so, here they are, walking down the Goddamn  cereal aisle together, sharing a Goddamn cart. 

  Jesse looks around a bit before picking a box off one of the shelves, tossing it in the cart. Hanzo raises an eyebrow. “Isn't that the one with marshmallows in it? Isn't that a bit...childish?” He asks, looking at Jesse. Jesse smirks.

  “Gotta keep a little flavor in your life. Keeps things fun,” He explains, looking at Hanzo, who huffs and stops walking so he can pick his favorite off a shelf. Honestly, it was no better than Jesse's pick, and he's embarrassed by it. Jesse snickers when he watches Hanzo slowly slide the box into the cart. “Trix? Oh, but Hanzo,  _ those are for kids _ .”

  Hanzo scowls, narrowing his eyes at Jesse. “Listen, it's-” He shuts up when Jesse grins at him. He scoffs, crossing his arms. “I don't have to explain myself to you.”

  “Sure ya don't, Hanzo,” Jesse says through a chuckle as he starts pushing the cart down the aisle again. “I took you for, like, a Corn Flakes kinda guy.”

  “Now, that's just insulting. I'm not that boring. I'm  _ Frosted _ Flakes, at least,” Hanzo protests, frowning. That earns him a laugh from Jesse, who has to pause to take that in. 

  “That's fair, that's fair,” He says as he starts walking again. Hanzo smirks a bit, following him. They turn into the drink aisle next. “Pick your poison, what do ya drink on the daily, my friend?” He asks, and Hanzo bites his lip. He doesn't point anything out until they get to the bottled coffee at the end of the aisle (after Jesse's picked up a couple two-liters of Coke). Jesse raises an eyebrow. “Wait…this?”

  He picks up a bottle of the Starbucks Frappuccinos, the caramel one specifically. Hanzo nods, shame written on his face. “Yes,” He says, forlorn. “I drink these far more often than I should. My brother says I need to drink real coffee, but what does he know? He survives off of fucking Arizonas.”

  Jesse's face scrunches up a bit. “Ooh, really?” He asks. Hanzo nods, sighing as he sets a couple four-packs in the cart next to his other things. “What flavor?”

  “The, uh…the lemonade-iced tea blended one,” Hanzo murmurs, and Jesse shakes his head.

  “Not my favorite. I don't think he's got room to talk.” He shrugs and keeps walking as Hanzo nods in agreement. 

  They turn down the snack aisle next, and Jesse grins, rubbing his hands together before continuing to push the cart. “My favorite part. I fuckin’ love chips,” He mumbles, more to himself, but it still makes Hanzo smile a little bit. Hanzo can't help but find this amusing. He didn't think he'd find this as  _ tolerable _ as it is. Jesse's not a bad guy at all, and Hanzo feels a little bad for wanting to go to extreme lengths to avoid him. 

  Jesse grabs a few bags of chips, and Hanzo isn't sure why he's surprised by his choice of Honey Barbecue. He should've expected it given Jesse's appearance. A cowboy hat and boots just screamed Honey Barbecue. Hanzo shakes his head to himself and snags a can of Pringles, and Jesse glances over when he hears it thud in the cart. 

  “Hey, ya ever get your hand stuck in the can?” Jesse asks, pointing to the Pringles can. Hanzo looks at the can, then at Jesse. 

  “...no,” Hanzo responds quietly, looking confused. “Have  _ you _ ever gotten your hand stuck in it?” He asks, and Jesse's tan skin turns a bit pink. 

  He doesn't respond for a few seconds, then he quickly starts pushing the cart away. “I haven't. What am I, a kid?”

  “A child's hand wouldn't get stuck in the can. It's too small,” Hanzo points out, smirking. Jesse huffs. 

  “Some kids got big hands.”

  “You got your hand stuck, didn't you?”

  “Look, they should just make the cans shorter or bigger so nobody's gotta reach their whole damn hand in to get the last chip, okay?” Jesse sneers. “Fuckin’ Pringles.”

  Hanzo can't help it as he laughs, covering his mouth with his hand to stifle the sound. “They're good chips," He says, words a little muffled 

  “They're evil. You either eat none, or you get your fuckin’ hand stuck trying to grab the last Goddamn chip, Hanzo. There is no in between.”

  Fuck is Hanzo giggling what the fuck kind of sound-

  Hanzo bites his lip to keep himself from laughing any more. “Okay, okay, you're right. Sometimes…” He picks the can up out of the cart again. “This is an actual meal for me.” He holds it up to show Jesse the can. “A whole meal.”

  “I've never felt anything on such a personal level,” Jesse says quietly, seriously. Hanzo nods solemnly, setting the can back in the cart. 

  They skip through the next few aisles until they're in the frozen/refrigerated section. Jesse lowkey hops over to the frozen pizzas, picking up at least four; Hanzo stopped counting, finding this absurd. When Jesse walks back to the cart with an obscene amount of pizza in his hands and he sees the look on Hanzo's face, he purses his lips. He dumps the pizzas into the cart, then puts his hands on his hips.

  “I'm a bachelor. Gotta dine like one,” Is his simple explanation as he starts walking away. Hanzo rolls his eyes, following him.

  “A bachelor?” He asks, and Jesse nods.

  “Of course. I'm very eligible. I got folks climbin’ all over me.

  “Do you? What if they're only after you for your riches, though?” He asks, gesturing to the pizzas. Jesse suddenly stops in his tracks, eyes widening a bit.

  “You're right. I've gotta keep a better eye on my riches.” He shakes his head, clicking his tongue. “Shame all people care about is riches nowadays. Frozen pizzas aren't everything.”

  Hanzo nods in agreement. “You're right.”

  They wałk down the rest of the aisles, picking up other essentials, before they get in line to check out. After paying, they grab their bags and head back to Jesse's truck. Hanzo gets in the passengers side, sighing. 

  “Thank you for the ride,” He says, looking forward at Jesse as he puts the key in the ignition. He shrugs, smiling. 

  “No problem, Hanzo,” He says cheerfully. “It was nice hangin’ out with you. Still kinda surprised we actually live just down the hall from each other.” He takes a breath, his smile fading just a little bit as he prepares himself to keep talking. “We should do this again sometime.” He says after a second or two, and Hanzo opens his mouth to speak when Jesse cuts him off. “I mean, not grocery shopping, but like…you know, hangin’ out. I had a lot of fun with you.”

  Hanzo swallows nervously. This is what he was afraid of, but it was bound to happen. And he'd been told to let it happen, so… “I think that would  be fun,” Hanzo agrees, nodding slightly. Jesse just grins, but doesn't say anything more. After a moment of silence, Hanzo takes his phone from his pocket and opens up his conversation with Hana, sending her a quick message. 

 

_ From: Me _

_ You were right. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kept losing my shit over the pringles part
> 
> I am very tired


	3. a limp piece of lettuce

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one gets a liiiittle bit deep

  Hanzo paces around his living room anxiously, arms crossed. He’d been suspended from work while Moira worked out an arrow reversal, and it was honestly driving him a bit crazy. Now that he didn’t have work, he frankly had no idea what to do with himself. It’s now only been maybe four days since he was suspended, and yet, Hanzo felt like he was dying. TV was boring, that game Genji recommended was bullshit mostly because Hanzo was terrible at it. How could shooting a bow in a game be so hard? He did it every day, he was good at it, why was it so hard virtually? Ugh, whatever, Genji had always been better at that sort of thing anyways.

  He finally opts to just sit down and pout and hope they might possibly desperately need him at work. He turns on the TV for some background noise, then takes out his phone, fucking around on it for a while. Social media, bullshit news articles, a few Buzzfeed quizzes- Hanzo was, according to his ‘What food are you?’ quiz results, a limp piece of lettuce. Hanzo begs to differ. He’s a cake, in his professional opinion. A delicious one with lots of frosting. He was in no way limp.

  He’s still scowling at the picture of sad lettuce on his phone screen when there’s a knock on his door. He looks up, tossing his phone aside. He had a strong feeling of who this might be… He stands and walks to the door, pulling it open after unlocking it. Lo and behold, Jesse McCree is standing there with a sheepish little smile on his face.

  “Hey, Hanzo,” He greets him. Hanzo carefully hides his bare hands in his pockets, becoming a bit worried about his exposed arms. He still smiles, though.

  “Ah, hello, Jesse,” He says, looking at him, into his eyes. Hanzo could practically see the hearts in them. “What are you, uh, doing here?” He asks, a bit confused.

  Jesse smiles at him a bit wider. “Well, I was wonderin’ if you maybe wanted to go out to lunch with me. I got the day off today, and um...well. I hope this isn’t inappropriate or somethin’, but I wanted to spend it with you,” He explains, his voice a little quiet. Hanzo goes still, and he can feel his face heat up a bit.

  Was…

  Was Jesse asking him out…

_ On a date? _

  He takes a breath. Oh no. It was really starting now. Hanzo had no idea what to do; it felt just a bit like he was leading Jesse on, but what else could he do? “Sure,” He says with a tight smile. “Let me grab a jacket,” He says before he starts stepping back into his apartment. Jesse raises an eyebrow.

  “It’s pretty warm out there, Hanzo, I don’t think you’ll need one,” Jesse notes, glancing out the window in Hanzo’s living room. Uncomfortable, but not wanting to seem suspicious, Hanzo slowly nods,

  “Ah...right. I haven’t been outside yet today. I didn’t notice,” He explains, carefully setting his jacket back on the chair he tossed most of his things on when he got home. He does, however, make sure to grab his phone, then his gloves, immediately pulling them on. Jesse chuckles, amused.

  “That’s alright,” He says, going to nudge him with a bare elbow. In a split second of panic, Hanzo quickly steps away, flinching. Jesse looks confused, maybe even just a little hurt, but it’s quickly shaken off. Hanzo can’t help but feel a little bad about that. Jesse just smiles and shakes his head; That's alright, they weren't at a Touchy Feely level yet. No problem. “So, do you know any good places to eat ‘round these parts? I haven’t had a chance to do any real explorin’ yet, just to the park.”

  Hanzo turns and grabs his keys and his wallet before stepping out of his apartment, closing and locking the door behind him. Jesse moves to the side as Hanzo thinks. “Um...yes, there’s a few places around that aren’t too bad. I suppose it depends on what you’re in the mood for,” He tells him, looking at him as they start walking down the hall.

  Jesse shrugs and follows him, fixing his hat a bit. “Hm, how about something easy?” Hanzo sighs quietly. That wasn’t much to go off of… Well, he did know of one place that had a little bit of everything.

  “it’s just a few blocks down,” Hanzo says as they exit the apartment building. “It’s not a bad place, a nice cafe on a corner.” Jesse hums and nods, falling in step with Hanzo as they walk down the sidewalk towards the cafe. It’s quiet, but it’s not uncomfortable. The sun was nice, there was a light, cool breeze, and honestly, Hanzo thought-

  His phone buzzes in his pocket. He frowns, pulling it out.

 

_ From: Hana Song _

_ smart move wearing the gloves dude _

 

__ Hanzo rolls his eyes, shaking his head and putting his phone back in his pocket. Jesse glances over.

  “Somethin’ important?” He asks, and Hanzo shakes his head again.

  “No, not particularly. Just a friend trying to bother me,” He explains with a sigh. But...what did she see? He’s pretty sure she just saw him getting touched on his hand, but it was nice to know he did the right thing before leaving the house. He tries to give him a reassuring smile, and Jesse just nods. 

  Hanzo leads him inside once they get there, holding the door open like a true gentleman- it makes Jesse's heart do a little flip. Hanzo smiles a bit, and they take a seat. A young woman is almost immediately at their table. “Good afternoon, loves, how are we today?” She asks with a big smile.

  Jesse thinks she's the cutest Goddamn thing. Bouncy and happy. She had a fun air about her. And when Hanzo gives her a fond, soft smile, Jesse likes her even more. 

  Hanzo pats her arm. “We're alright, how are you, Lena?” He asks, and the young woman, apparently Lena, shrugs and smiles. 

  “I'm alright. As you can see,” She gestures around the café. “I'm working here today,” She says with a huff. “I'm working at the restaurant the rest of the week, though. Emily isn't very happy about it.” She puts her hands on her hips, sighing. Hanzo gives her a little smile.

  “I'm sure it'll be fine. Let's just get a couple glasses of water while we decide,” He tells her, and she nods and winks at him before walking off. Jesse leans in close to Hanzo. 

  “Who is she?” He asks quietly, and Hanzo smirks.

  “Lena. She's a sweet girl. She’s one of my-” Shit, fuck, damn,  _ don't say assignment _ **_._ ** “Friends. She's a good friend. I  _ introduced _ her to her fiancée Emily.”

  Truth was, Lena and Emily were one of his first assignments that wasn't straight. As far as Hanzo knew, he wasn't really straight either (being unable to feel anything romantic was unfortunate, but he definitely knows if he wants to bang someone or not, and it's always been dudes, so…), so he held them close to his heart. Helped him feel more at home. 

  Jesse smiles softly, nodding. “That’s nice. She sounds real sweet,” He says, folding his hands on top of the table. 

  “She is. She’s very different from me, personality wise, but she’s very nice.” He takes a breath. “But, um, anyways-” Lena sets their waters down, smiles, then walks away to give them a little more time to decide on what to eat.

  Jesse chuckles.

  Aw nice, he didn’t have anyone to be jealous of.

  After ordering and receiving their food- Jesse seems to be shocked at how quickly Lena gets everything out to them, and that makes Hanzo smile. They just, you know, sit and talk.

  “So, I didn’t see that tattoo before,” Jesse says, gesturing to Hanzo’s arm. Hanzo looks down at it.

  “Ah, yeah. I’ve had this for a very long time,” He responds, looking back at Jesse. “Took a while to finish.”

  “Yeah, I bet, you’ve got a whole damn sleeve there.” He smiles. “Makes you look kinda, ya know, dangerous and sexy,” He teases with a wink.

  Hanzo chokes on his sandwich. “I’m- I’m what?” He asks, eyes a bit wide. Jesse laughs at him, nudging him with his foot under the table. Hanzo jumps a little bit at the contact, amusing Jesse even more.

  “You look all badass, Han,” He says with a grin. “I dunno, maybe bad boys get me all hot and bothered.”

  Now  _ that _ makes Hanzo laugh. “I am by no means a badass, Jesse,” He assures him, shaking his head.

  “Aw, c’mon, a big guy like you, awesome tattoo,  _ good taste in chips even if said chips wants to trap my fucking hand _ ,” He waves his hands a bit. “Sexy.”

  “Please,” He murmurs, smiling and shaking his head. “Enough about me, what about  _ you _ ? Why did you move here from…” He looks him over. “Wherever a cowboy man like you comes from?”

  Jesse smirks. “You caught me. This cowboy man came from New Mexico. And he moved here because, um…” He sighs and shakes his head, offering him a little smile. “Lost my job at the shop I worked at, lost my family...I wish I could say it was just because I needed a fresh start, but my family...after I came out, even as old as I am, and even as long as they’ve known me...after I came out as bi, they just lost their shit, told me they didn’t wanna see me no more. So I left.”

  Hanzo’s jaw kind of drops. “Oh, Jesse. I’m so sorry.” Being all about any form of love- love was his job, after all -he couldn’t fathom the fact some people were not accepting of someone living their truth. It bothered him. 

  Jesse shrugs. “It’s fine, I’m happy now, but let me tell you somethin’:  _ I’m new in town. _ I got a whole new life to look ahead to. I have everythin’ here for me. There’s so many new opportunities.” He leans back in his seat, smiling a bit. “And now I gotta new friend,” He murmurs, gesturing to Hanzo.

  Hanzo smiles. “You do, Jesse,” He affirms, reaching his hand out a bit to take Jesse’s, but he stops himself before his hand can even get near his. He sets it down, taking a breath and smiling a little. Jesse notices, but doesn’t say anything. 

  “So. Listen, I know this is like, our second time actually hangin’ out and everything, but I would really like to go on a date with you. Ya know, flowers and candles and a fancy dinner and shit,” He waves his hands to enunciate. “A proper date.”

  Hanzo goes still, his eyes widening a bit, his cheeks going a bit pink. Oh, no...shit. Okay, he could do this… “I don’t know, Jesse,” He says quietly with a little shake of his head. Okay, okay, he has to give a reason why, right? But he was told not to lie. So he doesn’t. “I’m not sure if I’m ready to try something like this,” He murmurs, shrugging slightly, now avoiding eye contact.

  Jesse is quiet for a second or two before he just takes a breath. “Oh, yeah, that’s fine. I just kinda thought we were…” His voice trails off, and he has to pretend like this doesn’t suck dick. “Anyways...even if ya don’t want to, I’d be okay with bein’ friends.”

  Hanzo nods a bit. “I’ll, um...you know, I’ll think about it,” He assures him, offering him a little smile. Jesse nods, but he’s not sure if anything will come from this. After lunch, they exchange numbers, because they hadn't already, walk home, then go into their respective apartments.

  As Hanzo flops down on his couch, covering his eyes with his hands, he can’t help but think that Buzzfeed was right.

  He really was a limp piece of lettuce.


	4. that love at first sight bullshit

  Jesse bursts into his adoptive father Gabriel's house, where he's sitting drinking tea with one of his old military friends. Both of them end up splashing their tea all over themselves when Jesse slams the door open, terribly surprised.

  “Ay, qué chingados?!” Gabriel shouts as he stands up, making tea drip to the floor. He scrambles to grab any weapon he can find; His military background made him a bit paranoid and jumpy about random fucking intruders in his house. His old friend, Ana, just sighs tiredly and stares down at the tea all over her lap. She was too old to panic so much. 

  “It's good to see you again, Jesse,” She says quietly as she looks up at Jesse. Jesse just gives her a little salute before he looks at Gabriel, completely ignoring the fact he's the reason the floor, and the older folks, are now soaked with tea.

  “I need to talk to you!” He says, voice loud. “And hello, Ms. Ana, it's very nice to see you again, how is Fareeha?”

  Ana smiles a bit and stands up. “She's alright, I'll tell her to give you a call sometime. How long have you been in town, we haven't seen you in a while.” 

   "Just a week or so, just moved in," Jesse explains. 

   "Oh, lovely. Well, it's good to have you here." She turns her attention to Gabriel, who's somehow produced a switchblade while they were talking. She frowns in disapproval before snatching the knife out of his hand, shaking it at him. “I swear if I find another one of these on you you're going to _get it_.”

  Gabriel actually cowers- but Ana could make anyone cower. The last thing  _ anyone  _ wanted was to disappoint Ana, or make her angry. He just nods. “Yes ma’am,” He says quietly. Ana nods and turns away. She gives a final nod to Jesse before she walks out, leaving Gabriel and Jesse alone. Gabriel looks at Jesse, crossing his arms. “What do you want?” He asks tiredly. “What was so important that you made us spill our drinks all over ourselves?”

  Jesse can’t help but grin and walk past Gabriel, plopping down on his couch, sighing dreamily. “I’m in love, Gabe,” He murmurs, looking over at him. Gabriel raises an eyebrow, walking off to grab a towel.

  “In love?” He asks from down the hall. “What the hell makes you think that?” He walks back in to drop to his knees, pressing the towel into the carpet to soak up the tea. Jesse sighs and rests his head on the back of the couch, looking up at the ceiling.

  “Saw this guy in the park last week, right? It was like...it was like love at first sight, ya know? I never believed in that bullshit, but...God, I don’t know, one look at him and I was  _ gone _ . Just-” He makes a  _ pshoo _ noise and runs his hand through the air like an airplane. “-all the way into space. Gone.” 

  Gabriel raises an eyebrow, sitting up. “You’ve never been in love before,” Gabriel points out, waving the towel at him. “And you just came into town less than two weeks ago, how did you meet someone so quickly, and manage to fall in love with him?” He didn’t believe in love at first sight, not really. He had to work hard for the relationship he had in the past, and it had fallen apart anyways.

  Jesse sighs impatiently, sitting up and looking at Gabriel. “I  _ told you _ , it was love at first sight. I swear, it was like- it was like those cartoons, where someone gets hit with Cupid's arrow. That's what it was like.”

  Gabriel smirks. “That's stupid.”

  “ _ You're _ stupid,” Jesse counters, sneering. “Anyways, can I finish my story?”

  Gabriel sighs and sits down next to Jesse, dropping the towel on the floor. “Alright, so, you fell in love with him instantly, then what happened?”

  Jesse punches his arm before continuing. “Well, I went a couple days just kinda, you know, thinkin’ about him and all that, and then, when I was headin’ out to run an errand, I ran into him! We live in the same building!” He exclaims with an excited laugh. Gabriel raises his eyebrows in surprise. 

  “That's a crazy coincidence,” He observes, and Jesse nods. 

  “I know, right? It…it feels like I was meant to be with him, it really does…” He pauses, his face suddenly falling. Gabriel looks at him.

  “But?”

  “But I don't know if he feels the same,” He says with a forlorn sigh. “I mean, I hope he does but...I dunno, he acts kinda weird if I get too close, and he brushes off most of my flirtin’.” He rubs the back of his neck. “Am I doin’ somethin’ wrong here?” He asks, at a bit of a loss. 

  Gabriel thinks this over, then shrugs. “That's a question you have to ask  _ him _ . Maybe take some time to lay out what you both want. It'll do you both good.”

  Jesse pouts. “I don't wanna. I don't want him to just shut me down, ‘cause that'll fuckin’  _ suck _ ,” He huffs. “Especially when I feel somethin' so strong between us.”

  All Gabriel can offer is a shrug. “Well, whatever happens, I'm here for you, kid. Don't worry.” He smacks Jesse's hat off his head so he can ruffle his already messy hair. Jesse rolls his eyes, swatting Gabriel's hand away so he can pick up his hat.

  “Thanks,” He says, tipping his hat. Yeah, this was fine. Totally. He could talk to Hanzo about this, and it'd all be fine. He's sure Hanzo feels the same, he just doesn't know how to show it. 

   As he heads home, he can't help but just think about everything that's happened to him lately. 

   Well, after his family essentially disowned him, he'd skipped town to see what his old neighbor and lowkey father figure (Gabe, of course) had been up to since he moved when Jesse was about twenty. Jesse gone to visit him a lot in the past, to get away from it all for a while every now and then, and Gabriel was happy to have him. He cared about the damn kid, after all. He loved him like a son. 

   So when Jesse told Gabriel he was thinking of moving here, Gabriel was pretty happy he was doing what was best for him and getting away from those Assholes he called family. Gabriel had hooked him up with some work and pointed him to a decent building he could shack up in. Now he's settled in his new home, he's near the man he considered a father growing up, his new job is looking great, and now? 

   Now he's sure he's got a man too. 

 

* * *

 

 

  Hanzo bursts into Moira’s office- it seemed like this was going to become a normal thing, much to Moira’s displeasure. She looks up from her paperwork with a dirty look on her face, which stops Hanzo in his tracks. Ooh, that was…she was  _ not _ happy right now.

  “What, Mr. Shimada?” She asks quietly, narrowing her eyes a bit. Hanzo shakes off the uneasiness, steeling himself. 

  “Is the arrow complete yet?” He says with a demanding tone, crossing his arms. “It's been nearly a week, you usually turn things out before then.”

  Moira closes her eyes, folding her hands neatly on top of her desk. “Hanzo I am not a miracle worker. I have my limits. Fixing your screw up happens to be one of them.” 

  Hanzo frowns. “It can't be that difficult.” 

  “Do  _ you _ want to make it, then?” She asks, starting to get angry now. Hanzo merely scoffs in response, sneering. She huffs. “Pardon my language but you have got to be one of the biggest dicks I've ever met- and I work closely with your brother.”

  Hanzo is quiet, his face falling a bit. “Genji is a dick, yeah,” He agrees quietly. “That really says something.” He sighs. “Fine, fine, I'm sorry. It's just…” He sits down in a chair in front of her desk. “He wants to go on dates now. Like, actual dates. I don't know what to do, I need this to be fixed. You have to understand.”

  Moira leans back in her chair, hands folded with poise in her lap. “I do understand, Mr. Shimada, but I'm already doing everything I can. Rest assured I will let you know when it's complete. Until then, leave me alone and only come to me if something _else_ goes horrendously wrong. Do _you_ understand now?”

  Hanzo states at her. “Yes,” He says quietly before standing up. He bows out of the room.

  Moira watches him go, frowning. Well, if that's how he wanted to be, she just might make him wait a bit longer for his Goddamn arrow. 

  She certainly would love to fire his ass for slipping up and sealing that bond. That'll teach him.

  Meanwhile, Hanzo is stopped by Angela as he walks down the hall. “Ah, Hanzo, just the man I wanted to see. Listen, I need to-” Hanzo holds up his hand to stop her, and Angela seems appalled.

  “I already know that I need to fix this, I know I need to avoid touching him, there is no more need to tell me what I already know. It's the same thing with you three, all the time.” He shakes his head and just…leaves.

  Angela watches him go, offended. “Asshole,” She mutters before shaking her head and going into Moira’s office after knocking on the door. “Ms. O’Deorain, I have something to tell you.” 

  Moira, ever so pleased to see an Oracle, gestures for Angela to sit. “What is it?” She asks once Angela is seated. 

  Putting aside her dislike for Moira, she sighs. “Hanzo is going to kiss him. It's…It's serious now. They're going to go on a date next week, and in many of the realities I saw, he kisses him. Of course, there's the chance he won't, but with so many futures having him make that decision…” She sighs and shakes her head. “You must understand how serious it is now.” 

  Moira nods slowly, leaning against her desk. “I understand, Ms. Ziegler. Like I told Hanzo just a moment ago, I am trying my best to work as quickly as I can. It will be a week, two at most before it's done, so...you'll just have to warn him of his future mistakes, and stop him from making them, until then."

   Angela frowns. "Moira. I'm serious, speed it up." Moira holds her hands up in defense. 

  “Alright, Ms. Ziegler. Alright. I'll get right back to work.” She stands up, sighing. “Thank you for bringing this to my attention- but did you tell Hanzo about your visions? Certainly that will stop him from sealing the bond.”

  She frowns, crossing her arms. “I tried. He brushed me off. I'll let Genji know, maybe he'll be able to tell Hanzo.” Moira nods. 

  “Very well.” They then part ways to get back to their respective work. 

  Hours later, as Hana is preparing to go home, she's stopped in her tracks by a vision she's certain neither of the Oracles have seen; They would've mentioned it _immediately_ if they had seen it. It nearly stops her heart to see it. And it's not just a normal vision, not at all. She's seeing fate, she's seeing destiny, she's seeing the _truth_.  She's seeing the impossible. She covers her mouth in shock, her eyes a bit wide.

  She can't believe it… 

  She gathers the rest of her things and runs out of their office before she can tell anyone what she saw. 

  And, in what might be a bitch move… 

  She doesn't plan on telling anyone. At least, not yet. 

 

* * *

 

 

_ From: Hana _

_ HANZO YOU HAVE TO LISTEN TO ME VERY CAREFULLY _

  
  


  Hanzo raises an eyebrow at the buzz in his pocket as he sits down on his couch to settle in for another night of doing absolutely fucking nothing.  _ Again _ . Fuck. He reads the text message, then sighs.

  
  


_ From: Me _

_ What is it, Hana?  _

 

_ From: Hana _

_ GO ON THE DATE WITH HIM OH MY GOD GO ON THE DATE _

  
  


  He lowkey has to laugh at the urgency. But at the same time, what was she seeing?

  
  


_ From: Me _

_ Why is it so important that I go on this date?  _

 

_ From: Hana _

_ bitch shut up _

  
  


  Well then. 

  
  


_ From: Hana _

_ go _

 

_ From: Hana _

_ on _

 

_ From: Hana _

_ the _

 

_ From: Hana _

_ date _

  
  


  Hanzo stares at the string of text messages before he locks his phone and stares up at the ceiling. He thinks, deep down, that he actually does want to go on this date. If he's being honest, it would be nice to spend more time with Jesse. He really was a nice guy. He's sure spending time with him would make Jesse very happy. Instead of replying to Hana, he closes his eyes to think for a moment before he gets up, pulls on a jacket and his gloves, then walks out his door and down the hall to Jesse's apartment. 

  He's got his hand raised to knock on the door when he hears a chuckle beside him. He turns towards the sound, and he's a bit surprised to see Jesse walking up, car keys in his hand. “Hey, Hanzo,” He says with a smile. “What’re you doing here?”

  Hanzo drops his hand. “Well. I just came to…well, ask you on that date. You know…candles and flowers and a fancy dinner and shit. A proper date,” He murmurs, repeating what Jesse said in the café just a day or so ago. “If that's alright with you, course.”

  Jesse can't even stop the big smile that suddenly comes to his face. “That'd be fuckin’ amazing, Hanzo,” He says excitedly before going in for a hug. On instinct, Hanzo flinches and steps away. Jesse is too happy to care anymore, simply dropping his arms. “That's cool- so hey, when did you- when are you free?”

  Hanzo sighs, putting his hands in his pockets. “I'm…well, to be honest, I'm suspended from work, so I'm free for another couple weeks at least,” He says quietly, shaking his head. Jesse nods.

  “Alright, well, I'm free on Friday. That cool with you?” He asks, and Hanzo nods. Jesse grins. “Awesome. So…it's a date?” He asks, looking hopeful. Giving him a soft smile, Hanzo nods. 

  “It's a date.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *screams*  
> I'm sorry it's like. getting less funny  
> I am very much invested in the actual story aspect of it now and have every chapter up until the end planned out...,,, and I'm mad that it's getting more serious/intense/dramatic bc of all that's goin on  
> ugghdbdhsj I'm sorry guys I'll try to keep some humor in there. that's what y'all came to see anyways


	5. i want to kick my own ass for this

  Jesse stares at himself in the mirror in his bedroom, adjusting his tie a bit. Aw, yeah, he looked fucking good. Irresistible even. Man, if Hanzo didn't want to touch him after seeing him in this smokin’ hot outfit, he would lose his mind. He hasn't really thought about it much until recently, but…he'd be damned if he wouldn't give anything just to hold Hanzo's hand.

  He just wants to hold his hand, damnit.

  He grins at himself in the mirror, giving himself finger guns. Time for some solo role play. “Why Mr. McCree, don't you look gorgeous?” He puts his hand down, then hums and straightens his tie. “I do, don't I? But might I say, Mr. Shimada, that you look twice as beautiful tonight.” He winks at his reflection.

  He jumps in shock when he hears a snicker behind him. He screeches and flails a bit when he sees Fareeha, Ana’s daughter and someone he considered a sister. They spent a lot of time together when Jesse would come to visit after Gabriel moved.

  “Damn, Jesse, I didn't know you'd gotten so lonely you started dating yourself…and given yourself a different name..?” She looks confused as she smiles and walks into his room, crossing her arms.

 Jesse presses a hand to his heart. “Don't sneak up on me like that!” He lowkey shouts, giving Fareeha’s arm a punch. “What the hell are you doin’ here?” He demands.

  “Well, Gabe told me about your date,” She explains, rubbing her arm over where Jesse punched her. “And, considering you barely know how to dress yourself, I decided I'd come and make sure you didn't leave the house looking like dusty ass cowboy for a date with fancy dinner involved.” She looks him over, trying not to laugh at the offended look on Jesse's face.

  “I think I look fine!” He protests, gesturing to himself. Fareeha frowns.

  “Jesse, you put a tie on over a _red plaid flannel_ . Come on now.” She puts her hands on her hips. “How do you have slacks and dress shoes and a _tie-_ ” She gestures to what he's wearing on his lower half, then tugs on his tie. “-but not have any proper shirts to wear with them?”

  Jesse stares at her, averting his eyes as he slides his hands into the pockets of his slacks. “Well. I sure would love to answer that. But I don't know how to,” He says simply, still not looking at her. “It's- It's not good.”

  “What did you do with your shirts Jesse I swear to God.”

  He takes a deep breath, then goes into his closet, pulling a garbage bag out of it. He opens it, then takes a shirt out of it. Fareeha is shocked to see that the sleeves have been ripped off, and when Jesse takes the others out, they've suffered the same fate.

  “Jesse what the fuck.”

  “I may have gotten _very_ drunk my first night here. And I may have thought that uh. That I'd look sexy if I could show off my muscles all the time to impress all the folks here. So I, uh. Cut the sleeves off most of my shirts,” He explains as Fareeha holds the tattered remains of his nice shirts in her hands.

  “...oh my God Jesse I can't believe this I'm going to kick your ass.” She throws his shirts at him. “You can't wear these on your date. But you can't wear _that_ -” She points at the shirt he's wearing now. “-even more. We can work with…” She scans the cut up shirts, then picks one up that still has some sleeve. “...This. And…” She hands him the shirt, then starts looking through his closet. She pulls out the blazer that matches his slacks. “This. Just keep the damn jacket on the whole night, okay? He's gonna think you're weird if you take it off and it turns out your shirt doesn't even have sleeves.”

  Jesse scoffs as he unties his tie, then shrugs off the flannel. “Please, he'd be too mesmerized by my awesome muscles to think I'm weird,” He claims, smirking. He takes the shirt Fareeha hands him.

  She rolls her eyes. “Awesome muscles, sure Jesse,” She mutters, crossing her arms. Jesse pulls the shirt on and buttons it up.

  He flexes in the mirror. “Yes. Yeah. Hot.”

  “God, shut up,” She groans, turning him around and tying his tie for him. “You're ridiculous, I can't believe someone actually wants to date you.”

  “Believe it, sister,” He says cheerfully, giving her a peck on the tip of her nose. “I swept him off his feet for sure.”

  Fareeha can't help but laugh a little bit, shaking her head fondly. “I'm sure you did,” She says as she helps Jesse get his blazer on. She then steps back and smiles. “Ah, yes, see? You can't even tell your shirt is stupid,” She says with an excited smile. “ _Now_ you look ready for a date.”

  Jesse gives himself a final look in the mirror. Alright, Fareeha was right. But then again, when wasn't she? His cocky smile fades, and his shoulders droop a little. “...`Reeha, what if he doesn't like me?” He asks, his voice quiet and solemn.

  Fareeha frowns. “Hey, don't think like that.” She grips his shoulders. “Don't forget he asked _you_ on the date. He must like you.” She looks at him, meeting his eyes. “But if anything goes wrong or he fucks you over, I'll kick his ass.”

  Jesse can't help the smile that comes to his face. He hugs her tight, giving her a squeeze. “Sounds like a plan.”

 

* * *

 

 

  Hanzo stares across the table at Jesse with a soft smile on his face. He looked good tonight, even if was nervous. He was rambling nervously about work, about his family, about his hobbies, but Hanzo doesn't care. Jesse probably doesn't realize how endearing his is. At one point, Jesse just kind of shuts up, looking at Hanzo. “God, I just don't shut up, do I?” He asks with a nervous laugh.

  Shaking his head, Hanzo smiles. “Don't worry about it. I like listening to you talk,” He murmurs, folding his gloved hands on top of the table. “You're more interesting than you think, I think.”

  Jesse chuckles, rubbing the back of his neck. The gloves again…what was up with those? “Nah, I don't think so. But, um…hey, tell me about yourself, huh? I hardly know anythin’ about you. I know that's a lame thing to ask on a date, but ya know…” He shrugs, smiling sheepishly.

  Amused, Hanzo just smiles. “Well, um…there's not very much to say. I have a brother, we’re from Japan, but my father moved us here when we were young, after our mother passed-”

  “Oh, Hanzo, I'm sorry.”

  “No, don't be,” He assures him. “She was very sick, after my brother was born. I…don't remember her much. Um, anyways, my father passed, about five years ago-” He raises his hand when Jesse opens his mouth. “-and don't be sorry, he was a prick.”

  Jesse can't help but laugh and lean back in his seat. “Alright,” He says, holding up his hands in defense. “I won't. So, your brother, what's up with him? You guys get along?”

  Hanzo gives him a half hearted shrug. “Well enough. He's sort of my superior, at work, and that's a bit fucking _miserable_. I'm the older brother, by the way.” He huffs. “He gets me in trouble far more than necessary.”

  Raising an eyebrow, Jesse smiles. “How does he get you in trouble?” He asks, confused.

  “Well, a couple weeks ago, I really…I really messed something up and work, and he ran to the boss literally right after it happened. Of course, it was a rather big mess up, but, in my opinion, I should've been the one to tell the boss, right?”

  Jesse nods solemnly. “An honest man you are, Han. Very humble.”

  “Thank you. Anyways, that's just one thing. He gets me in trouble for not having my desk straight sometimes, it's awful.” He huffs, crossing his arms.

  Jesse rolls his eyes. “Sounds awful. So, what do you do for work? I never asked, but it's a desk job?”

  Hanzo is quiet. The thing was, people weren't supposed to know Cupids existed. They had a cover job, and they actually got paid for it, but for the life of him Hanzo can't actually remember what it is- oh, right. “I sell insurance.” Fuck. _Insurance._ So Goddamn lame.

  Jesse hums and nods. “You don't cold call do you?”

  “Absolutely not.”

  “Then you're alright in my book.” Jesse smiles and leans against the table. “I just work at a garage, but you knew that already. Guess we’re both workin’ pretty dull jobs.” Hanzo shrugs.

  Their conversation is interrupted when Lena hops over to their table. “Hey you two! Surprised to see you here, are you on an _actual_ date now?” She asks, grinning. Hanzo smiles at her.

  “Ah, yes, we're on an actual date. You're here tonight?” He asks, and she sighs and shrugs.

  “Yup, rest of the week.” She takes out her pen, taking out her little notebook. “Well, anyways, what can I get you two?”

  They place their orders, and get back to talking. It's mostly small talk, but Hanzo isn't blind; he picks up very quickly when Jesse starts flirting. He was smiling a bit more, his voice was lower, and those fucking bedroom eyes… Hanzo isn't really sure what's happening, but something inside him feels like it's starting to crack. It's the oddest feeling, and he doesn't know what to think of it. He ignores it the rest of their meal.

  At the end of the night, they're walking back into their apartment building together, a quiet between them. Jesse is the first to break the silence as they walk up the stairs. “So, uh, I had a really good time tonight, Hanzo,” He murmurs, a small smile on his face.

  Hanzo nods in agreement. “So did I.” He hadn't expected to really have such a good time… That same feeling from before has settled in the pit of his stomach, and he's starting to feel nervous. “It was really nice, being with you,” He admits quietly, and Jesse swallows nervously, trying to keep that smile on his face.

  He nods and steps closer. “I know you, um…don't really seem to wanna touch me or anything, but…” He takes another step closer, then leans in. Hanzo doesn't stop him, even though he's absolutely shocked Jesse wants to kiss him. That feeling inside him makes his heart beat faster, and before he can stop himself, he leans in too…

  But before their lips touch, Hanzo snaps back into his mind. He blinks and quickly steps away. “I-I'm sorry, I- I have to get back…Early day tomorrow.”

  Jesse looks crestfallen when Hanzo steps away. “...Hanzo-”

  “I'm really sorry-” He starts walking away, but Jesse grips his wrist. Hanzo goes still, then moves back towards him as Jesse lets him go. The look on Jesse's face is making his heart ache.

  “Do you…not like me or somethin’? Is there- is there somethin’ wrong with me?” He asks quietly, and Hanzo doesn't respond, just looking at him. “You won't even hold my hand, Hanzo…” His voice is a bit choked up, as if he might tear up.

  Hanzo doesn't know what to say.

  Jesse looks at him. “...why can't you do that?” He asks, genuinely wanting an answer.

  Hanzo tries to find the words. He tries to find the right way to say this, so it won't hurt as bad. “Listen, Jesse, if I'm being honest…I can't be in a relationship right now.”

  Jesse visibly deflates when he hears that.

  “I'm going through…a hard time right now, so…I can't focus on a relationship.”

  Jesse shakes his head a bit. “Then why go on this date?” He asks, looking sad and even maybe a bit offended. He doesn't wait for an answer before he turns away and rushes into his apartment.

  Hanzo watches him, unable to move to stop him. He just kind of stares down the hall before he slowly walks into his own apartment. He closes his eyes, then closes the door behind him, leaning against it and sighing. He rests his fingertips against his lips. God, he almost kissed him. He almost ruined  _everything._  Oh, he was such a dick.

  “You are _such a dick_ ,” Genji says, shocking Hanzo into opening his eyes. Hanzo jumps a little, putting a hand on his heart. Sure enough, there's his brother on his couch, looking pretty damn upset.

  “Genji, what the fuck are you doing here?” He demands angrily, and Genji stands up, visibly unhappy. He jabs Hanzo in the chest with his finger.

  “Angela and Hana just called and said you ruined everything. They told me to tell you you were a dick. So what did you do, huh?” Genji demands, hands on his hips. “You ruin a lot of things, but Jesse is a nice guy, so how did you manage to ruin this?”

  Hanzo frowns a bit. “...I'm not telling you. Now get out, I want to go to bed,” He says quietly, gesturing to the door. Genji stares at him.

  “Once I find out, I'm going to kick your ass,” He murmurs before storming out. Hanzo flinches when the door slams shut, and he sighs.

  God, he wanted to kick his _own_ ass for screwing this up so badly.

  The ache in his chest only gets worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY IT GOT SO SERIOUS/SAD I'M. IDK I CANT GET THROUGH ANYTHING WITHOUT ANGST I GUESS I'M SORRY


	6. i've been breaking a lot of things recently

Hanzo kicks the door to Moira's office open quite literally, breaking the doorknob. “Tell me you have something ready for me!” He demands, and Moira just sits at her desk, looking completely unfazed. 

  She doesn't say anything.

  “Moira!”

  She folds her hands on top of her desk. 

  “Please, Moira.”

  “If you're finished breaking my things and interrupting my work, we can speak,” She says quietly, looking at the door that's lowkey fallen off its hinges a little bit. God, how strong was this guy? He's probably never missed leg day…

  Hanzo sighs impatiently and sits down. “Look, I need this to be done. I need this to be ready. A few nights ago, I-I almost ruined everything. I don't want to do that.”

  Moira sighs. “What do you mean? What happened?” She knows full well what happened.

  “I…I got a little carried away. I almost kissed him, I…” That weird ache in his chest was back. What the hell even was that? He wished it would go away, but every time he thought of Jesse recently, it would come back. “He's so angry with me, Moira. I feel terrible.” He runs a hand through his hair. “I just want this to be over with so I don't have to break his heart anymore.”

  Moira leans back in her chair. “I'm sorry, Hanzo, but I don't have the arrow ready yet. You're going to have to wait a while longer. I think I'm onto something, though, so don't worry.”

  Hanzo visibly deflates. He thought she'd have something by now… He stands up, sighing. “Right. Um…thank you,” He says quietly before turning and walking out of her office, pulling the door closed by the broken doorknob. 

  The door doesn't actually close. 

  He heads home, feeling horrible. Why does he even feel this bad? He knew Jesse would end up getting hurt because Hanzo couldn't be what he wanted him to be. He couldn't love him. It would all be over soon and Hanzo could finally forget it ever happened. But with how terrible this is feeling, especially about hurting Jesse, he's starting to worry that there's something wrong with him. Was this some weird side effect of the arrow or something? Whatever. 

  He walks into his apartment once he's back home- thankfully, he didn't run into Jesse -and he's not sure why he's surprised when he sees Genji on his couch, arms crossed, a smug look on his face. “What now, Genji?” He asks tiredly, crossing his arms after he closes the door. 

  “Well, I talked to Angela today,” He says casually, standing up. “And she told me what happened…so,” He gets in Hanzo's face. “You feel bad, don't you?” He asks with a smug grin. 

  Hanzo frowns. “Um…no. I don't. What's there to feel bad about?” He waves him off, trying to lie. “Look, it'll be over soon, so it doesn't m-”

  Genji's attitude quickly shifts. “Don't you dare say it doesn't matter, asshole,” He warns quietly, putting his hands on his hips. “What Jesse's feeling right now is real. And you messing with his feelings like this is something he'll remember. And when he thinks of you, later on, he'll remember that you were a  _ dick  _ to him.”

  Hanzo goes quiet, crossing his arms and looking away, his face starting to heat up in shame.

  “You almost kissed him…something inside of you, some part of you wanted it.” Genji states at Hanzo, who still doesn't respond. “Hanzo, do you like him?”

  That's when Hanzo finally speaks up. “Shut up. You know as well as I do that it isn't possible. It's  _ never _ going to happen. I may wish for it to end so I cannot hurt him anymore, but you're an idiot if you think I'd be able to fall for him and make it even worse.” 

  Genji glares. “Do you hear yourself right now?” He demands, starting to get angry. “Listen, Hanzo, I'm going to be straight with you.” Hanzo looks at him, not protesting. Genji continues. “Moira is not done with that arrow yet. I don't think she's ever going to find a way to fix this, because there might not even _be_ a way. And if you feel somewhere in here-” He pokes Hanzo's chest, right at his heart. “-that you're starting to fall for him…just do it. I don't know if it's possible, or how, but…” He steps away, shrugging. “Just don't be terrible to him anymore, brother.” 

  Hanzo states st him, slowly shaking his head. “Genji, you don't understand what this feels like,” He admits quietly, sitting down, hanging his head a bit. “It feels like…it feels like I'm crumbling on the inside. Like…I'm breaking. And I don't know what it is, but…ever since my date with him it's been getting worse, and it's terrifying. I don't know what's happening to me.” He puts his head in his hands. 

  Sighing quietly, Genji sits next to his brother. “Maybe…maybe the universe is trying to tell you something,” He suggests. “What if…all of this was supposed to happen?”

  Hanzo quickly looks up. “Don't. Don't say that. You and I both know that can't be true.”

  After a beat of silence, Genji nods solemnly. “Yeah, that was stupid of me.” He shakes his head a bit. “Well...I'll keep checking in with Moira for you,” He murmurs. “She told me to tell you not to come back to her office until she calls you, though. She's really unhappy about the door, Hanzo. The door was literally kicked off its hinges.” 

  Hanzo stares at him.

  “You kicked the door off its hinges, Hanzo. You broke the door,” Genji reiterates, as if Hanzo didn't already know. Hanzo shrugs and sighs. 

  “I seem to be breaking a lot of things lately.”

 

* * *

 

  Fareeha paces Jesse's living room, arms crossed, fuming. Jesse swears he can almost see steam coming from the top of her head, she's so mad. “You know what?” She looks at Jesse. “I should go over there right now and punch his stupid face in.” She starts pacing again, this time pounding her fist into her hand.

  “You don't have to do that, ‘Reeha. It wouldn't help none,” Jesse murmurs, sighing. “I shoulda known better. I mean, he completely avoids touchin’ me, for one, I don't know why I didn't listen to  _ that _ red flag. I grabbed his wrist the other night, and that's the closest I've ever gotten. And even then he had fuckin’ gloves on. _Gloves_ , Amari!” He throws up his hands in exasperation. 

  Fareeha huffs. “Maybe he's like some germaphobe or something,” She suggests, looking at him. Jesse shakes his head. 

  “No. He woulda told me if he was instead of not tellin’ me why he won't even holdin’ my Goddamn hand. Guy’s an enigma, I'll tell ya that,” He says, pointing at Fareeha. “I just can't figure him out. And now I gone and fucked it all up just ‘cause I wanted to kiss him…I'm an idiot, aren't I?” He asks quietly, and Fareeha immediately stops pacing, turning her head to glare at him.

  “Absolutely not! If anything, he's the idiot for not seeing how awesome you are.” She sits down next to him. ”Listen, Jesse…I know you like him, and you like him a lot.” Jesse nods I'm confirmation. He very certainly liked Hanzo. Well, he loved him, actually, but he won't correct her. “So, instead of kicking his ass, I'm going to suggest you give it all one more shot and talk to him, to try and work it out. I think there might've been a lot of, like, miscommunication or something.”

  Jesse slowly smiles. “Wow, ‘Reeha, this is the first time I've seen you not take the fightin’ route.”

  “I know, I know, shut up about it before I fight  _ you _ ,” She warns, and he nods quickly. She leans back into the couch. “So…when do you think you'll go and talk to him?” She asks and Jesse sighs and shrugs.

  “I dunno…I'll try textin’ him, see if he wants to talk to me at all after I screwed up-” Fareeha smacks him upside the head, knocking his hat to the floor. “Hey!”

  “You didn't screw up.”

  “Fine, fine, whatever.” He swats at her before he grabs his phone off the coffee table and pulls up the measly text thread he had with Hanzo. It was just date plans, really. Jesse starts typing.

 

_ From: Me _

_ hey hanzo. im real sorry about the other night, i know i really messed everything up. can i come over so we can talk things out? _

 

  Jesse's finger lingers over the send button before he takes a breath. “This is fine, right?” He asks Fareeha, who looks over the message, then nods in approval despite not being pleased with Jesse still thinking he messed up somehow. Jesse nods back and presses send, waiting for a reply, if he'd get one at all.

  To his surprise, he gets one back just a moment later.

 

_ From: Hanzo _

_ Yes, Jesse. That’d be fine. I'm home now, come whenever.  _

 

  Jesse inhales sharply, and Fareeha nudges him. “Go, dude. I'll be fine here, you go work things out with your man,” She urges, nudging him off the couch and towards the door. “It'll be fine. And if it's not, just scream and I'll be there.” She pats his back. “Go get ‘em.”

  Jesse glances at her before just shaking his head fondly a little and walking down the hall to Hanzo's apartment door. Taking a deep breath, he knocks on the door, shifting nervously. Hanzo opens the door a moment later, looking anxious. Jesus, he hadn't expected him here so soon... “Hi,” Hanzo says quietly, avoiding eye contact. He glances behind him when there's a noise behind him, and when Jesse follows his eyes to whatever Hanzo is looking at, he sees someone climbing out of Hanzo's living room window. 

  Jesse, if possible, looks even more upset. “You gotta be kiddin’ me Hanzo. You _gotta_ be fuckin’ _kiddin_ ’ me- you-”

  Before Jesse can get any angrier, Hanzo holds up his hands. “No! No, Jesse, that's my brother- that's my brother, Genji-” There's a loud thud outside, followed by a long string of Japanese expletives. Hanzo winces. “My brother Genji, who seems to have fallen down the fire escape.” 

  Jesse goes still, glancing at the window. “Oh…is he okay?” He asks, and Hanzo looks over at the window. 

  “Genji? Are you okay?”

  Something is shouted back at him in Japanese, and Jesse just raises an eyebrow. “Is that…what is that?”

  Hanzo just rubs the bridge of his nose. “He says he's fine. It doesn't matter. So, um, come in if you want to.” He goes over and closes the window, shaking his head a bit. Jesse nods and steps inside, closing the door behind him. Hanzo turns and looks at Jesse. “What did you want to talk about?” He asks, and Jesse takes a breath.

  “Look, Han…I just wanted to apologize for what I did the other night. I should've…” He sighs. “I just shouldn't have done that.” 

  Hanzo shakes his head. “No, no, Jesse, don't apologize for that. It's…not you.” God, how is he even gonna say this? How can he explain it to him? 

  Jesse doesn't allow Hanzo any time to clarify, finding that excuse bullshit. “It is me, ain't it?” He asks, his voice quiet. “It's been me from the start.” He crosses his arms. “Be honest with me. Be a hundred percent honest with me Hanzo.”

  Hanzo just looks at him, starting to feel sad again. That weird feeling in his chest is back all over again. He wished he could recognize it. “About what?” He asks, closing his eyes for a moment. 

  “What's wrong with me? Why…why don't you like me enough to- to even be really close to me? Just tell me what I'm doin’ wrong here, Hanzo.” Jesse looks just…so genuinely sad and confused. “I know I asked this the other night, but I think I deserve an answer now. I know it's more than just that you can't be in a relationship right now.”

  God damnit. God damnit… Hanzo looks down. “Jesse, I want you to understand that...the way I am…isn't something I can control. And who I am is someone who can't do this. Not just with you, but with anyone.” He can't bring himself to look up at Jesse, who's completely silent. Jesse doesn't say anything, and Hanzo feels prompted to continue. “I didn't ask to be this way.” 

  Jesse takes a shaky breath. It feels like his heart is being ripped out. “What are you sayin’, Hanzo? What does that even mean?” He asks, clearly desperate for an answer. 

  Hanzo closes his eyes. “It means…it means that you need to give up on me.”

  Jesse's heart shatters. 

  “Because I can't love you like you want me to.”

  Jesse looks away, having to fight tears all over again. Damn it, McCree, don't cry. 

  “I wish I could-” Hanzo stops. He--He what? Something inside of him cracks a little more, breaks a little more. It's then Hanzo realizes that...that he  _ wants  _ to love Jesse. He  _ wants  _ him. 

  But he knows that he can't love him. And he knows that he'll never be able to. And to know that he wanted him was terrifying, and it needed to stop. It wasn't possible, it shouldn't be possible, it  _couldnt_ be...

  Hanzo doesn't finish, and Jesse just slides his hands into his pockets, sniffing a bit. “I get it,” He says quietly, looking anywhere but at Hanzo. “You…you really shoulda said that before I really fell for you, though. Maybe it woulda hurt a hell of a lot less.” 

  Without another word, Jesse turns and leaves the apartment, leaving Hanzo alone. Hanzo just stares at the door as it's slammed shut. He fucked up. He fucked this up so much more than he could've imagined. Why couldn't that arrow have been fixed sooner? 

  Why was the universe doing this to him..? 

 

* * *

 

 

  Hana knows this could've been avoided. 

  It 100% could've been avoided.

  But she'd waited too long to say anything, partly on accident, partly because she hoped Hanzo would see it on his own before she got the chance to tell him. 

  And now? It might all be ruined for good. But maybe she still had a chance.

  She pulls her phone out as she's walking home from work. It's been a day or two since Hanzo and Jesse last spoke, so maybe it wasn't too late…

  She sighs and types out a quick message to Hanzo. 

 

_ From: Me _

_ hanzo this is probably the most important thing i will ever tell you ever. meet me at my place as soon as you can.  _

 

_ From: Me _

_ if you want to make this better, if you truly want to fix this then you *have* to listen to everything i say _

 

_ From: Me _

_ i’ll be waiting _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay I am so sorry this got so sad.....things will be okay soon I promise. 
> 
> SADNESS ASIDE I literally could not stop laughing at genji falling out of the fire escape. like I couldn't write for a few hours bc every time I looked at that sentence I just started laughing again........i am very lame im sorry y'all gotta deal with me
> 
> also I'm sorry this one was kinda short ://// I'll try to make the next one longer
> 
> anyways next chapter is a doozy prepare accordingly


	7. i cant do it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this was originally supposed to be 2 separate chapters but I was afraid of ppl rioting if I dragged the angst out any longer.  
> so here u go folks!!!!!

  Hanzo reads the few messages from Hana before sighing and shaking his head a bit. He's sitting on his couch, moping the day after he'd totally crushed Jesse's heart. He had no desire to get up and do anything or go anywhere; All he wanted to do was wallow. But a message buzzes through, this time from Sombra. 

 

_ From: Sombra _

_ Hanzo you need to get up and go, right now. The sooner you do, the sooner this will be fixed.  _

 

  And then, a message from Angela.

 

_ From: Angela _

_ You won't be disappointed in what Hana’s got to say. Make the most of this opportunity before it's too late. _

 

  What the hell was going on with these three? Hana must've seen something and told the other Oracles. Honestly, how important could it be? It's probably just some stupid office prank. Hana's pulled dumb, terrible pranks before; She'd miraculously replicated his  _ magic  _ bow (which, to be fair to Hana, he occasionally left lying around instead of making it dissipate) in paper mache, and as he went out to do some warm ups, it just collapsed in his hand, which utterly baffled him. 

  Another time, she cleared out his cubicle completely, leading him to believe he was being fired and cast out, which made him go into Moira’s office and demand to know why he was being cast out. When Moira said she had no idea what he was talking about, he told her his cube was completely empty, all his stuff gone. It was then he heard Hana snickering in the doorway, and she confessed to the prank. 

  And once, she enlisted Genji’s help to mess with Hanzo. They had him believe that he had to take over a ton of Genji's assignments because Hana had seen that Hanzo would get a big promotion if he did. As Hanzo found out three days and fifteen assignments later, Genji had simply not wanted to do his work, and Hana had helped him unload it on Hanzo…who never got that promotion.

  Oh, that pissed him off--but that wasn't the problem at hand here.

  Begrudgingly, he decides to see what's got these Oracles all in a tizzy. He grabs his keys and heads out the door, hoping he doesn't run into Jesse. He didn't have the emotional energy to go through that right now. He's lucky, because he makes it to the parking lot and his car without running into him. Thank fuck. 

  He drives to Hana's, starting to feel just a bit nervous after some thought. They were being all weird and cryptic, so he's kind of wondering if he's going to die or something… He knocks on her door, and almost immediately it's thrown open.

  Hana is standing in the threshold with a nervous look on her face. “Get in here, now,” She says, tugging him inside. Hanzo groans quietly, rolling his eyes.

  “What is so important, Hana?” He asks her once she's pushed him down onto the couch and sat down next to him. She bites her lip for a moment.

  “Okay, so,” She looks away, brushing her hair behind her ear. “I might've made a big mistake,” She says quietly. “I've been keeping something from you for a few days. And…if I'd just told you, everything would've been fine. But I forgot like a dumbass, so it-”

  “Hana.”

  “Anyways, I figured-”

  “Hana…”

  “-that it was better late than never-”

  “Hana, get on with it, please, stop stalling.”

  Hana goes quiet for a moment, then she takes a deep breath. “The other night, a couple days before your date, I had a huge, huge vision. Like…fate altering huge.”

  That doesn't sound good to Hanzo, but he lets her continue.

  “I was scared to tell you, mostly because of how you'd react, but I also didn't want to because…because I thought you'd handle this on your own. You're a smart man, Hanzo, I-” She closes her eyes, sighing quietly. “I don't know how you haven't realized yet.”

  Confused, Hanzo looks at her. “Realized what?” He asks, growing even more worried.

  Hana sighs, just a bit frustrated, maybe a little sad. “This was  _ supposed  _ to happen, Hanzo. You letting the arrow loose too soon, Jesse looking right at you when it hit, all the almost-touches you've had, it was  _ all supposed to happen _ ,” She explains, her voice quiet.

  Hanzo stares at her. Then, he laughs, even though his heart is starting to sink. “You're kidding me, Hana,” He says through his laughter. “You've got to be kidding me-” Hana looks dead serious, a look that she never had. The smile quickly fades from Hanzo's face. “...what does this mean, Hana?” He asks, his voice dropping to a whisper. 

  “It means that…all along, you've had a soul mate. Nothing that happened was an accident. The universe just happened to align everything perfectly for you to get Jesse's--I guess it was a fake--assignment, to mess up, to make him fall for you. It was never an accident, even if that's what we all thought.”

  Hanzo can hear his heart pound in his ears as he takes this in, trying his best to process it all. 

  “You've been feeling weird lately right? Like you were breaking on the inside, or something was cracking, maybe?” She asks, and Hanzo can only nod. “That was...it's your walls starting to break, Hanzo. The ones that prevents the Cupids’ ability to fall in love,” She explains, and Hanzo slowly shakes his head. 

  “No,” He says quietly, closing his eyes. “No, this isn't possible.” He stands up, putting a hand on his forehead. “You- you have to be lying to me. If this was real, you would've told me  _ immediately. _ ”

  Hana stands up with him. “I know, Hanzo, but I-” 

  “This is just cruel of you to do to me. I know you like to joke around, but this is way too far-” He stops, remembering the texts from the other Oracles. “And you got  _ them  _ in on it too!” He steps away, laughing in disbelief. Hana shakes her head rapidly.

  “Hanzo, I swear. I thought that maybe you'd realize it sooner, and take care of it on your own. It was stupid on my part, and I'm sorry, but I'm telling the truth,” She tries desperately to get him to understand. 

  But it doesn't look like Hanzo is budging. “This is fucked up,” Is all he says before he hurries out of her place, getting right back in his car. He sits there for a moment, taking calming breaths and processing everything he was just told.

  It had to be a joke, right? 

  Like he'd said, if it was real, they would've told him right away. But they didn't. So it  _ must  _ be a joke…right? 

  He turns on his car and heads back home, all whole thinking about that conversation, and wondering what the hell to believe.

 

* * *

 

 

  “I never felt so damn foolish before, Gabe.” Jesse takes a big swig of his beer. “He got me all- all in love with him and shit, and then he went and stabbed me in the damn heart.” Jesse was very drunk, and Gabe had refused to let him try to go home, so here was was, sitting at Gabe’s kitchen table, hammered and on the verge of tears, angry and hurting. 

  Gabe felt bad for the guy; He'd never seen Jesse so hung up on someone before, and to have that someone totally screw him over must've really, really hurt. He leans against the table, his head in one of his hands. “Maybe he was too afraid to tell you what was going on with him.”

  Jesse laughs out loud. “Yeah. Yeah, maybe he was scared.” He plays with the bottle in his hand, picking at the label. “I don't know what's goin’ on with him, or what he even meant. Like,” He takes a deep breath, leaning back in his chair. “What did he mean he couldn't do it? What's stoppin’ him?” His voice has gone a bit quiet.

  Gabe sighs. “That's for him to know, Jess. He doesn't owe you an explanation other than what he's told you already. If he said he couldn't do it…then that should be that. You have to understand that.”

  Jesse tears up. 

  “I know it sucks, but you have to accept it, kid.”

  Jesse sniffles. He doesn't know what else to say. What  _ can  _ he say that Gabe hasn't already? “It's…it's hard,” He whispers, choked up. “I thought...he might've been the one, ya know?” He looks up at Gabe, wiping his eyes. “I thought maybe he'd feel the same.”

  “I know, Jesse.” Gabe reaches over and takes one of his hands. “It's gonna be tough, getting over it…but you can do it. You're a strong man who's overcome some tough shit before. If you can handle all that, you can handle this. Even if it takes a while. You understand me?”

  Jesse just kind of stares at him for a moment before nodding. “Yeah, Gabe, I understand,” He says quietly, nodding again, closing his eyes. Gabe squeezes his hand before taking his own back.

  “Good. Now get up, you need to sleep, sober up.” He helps Jesse stand up. 

  Jesse gently swats him away, assuring Gabe that he can walk just fine. However, he trips over nothing after taking two steps, and is narrowly saved from a faceplant when Gabe reaches out and grabs him, steadying him. Jesse just groans and allows Gabe to lay him down on the couch. 

  “Sleep well, kid. Try not to think about it too much.” He gently pats Jesse's shoulder before he heads upstairs to his own room. 

  Jesus.

  He'd never seen Jesse this upset about something before. Even after he lost his old job, even after his family kicked him out, he kept his head held high and a smile on his face, having hope for the future. But now? God…

  The poor guy looked like he'd literally die because he was so upset. But then again, maybe that was because he was drunk off his face. Regardless, Jesse was utterly heartbroken, and it showed. Gabe can't make it better, even if he wanted to.

  The best he can do right now is just be here for him. 

 

* * *

 

 

  Hanzo is lying on his living room floor, pissed off and hating himself as he stared up at the ceiling. There was a weird stain up there that he couldn't identify. He's pretty sure it wasn't there when he moved in, and he's also sure he didn't put it there. He wonders where it came from- oh, that's right, Genji did it. They'd been watching a scary movie after work one night, and Genji had gotten so scared he'd thrown his ramen up at the ceiling, not only getting the broth on the ceiling, but making it fall all over the two of them. They got lucky they didn't get any burns, but the ceiling walked away with a nasty stain Hanzo couldn't reach. He'd given up and forgotten about it, and now it was four years later, and he's just now seeing the stain again. 

  His brother was the cause of a lot of misfortune in his life. He loved his brother, but he could be an absolute ass sometimes. He can't prove it, but he's pretty sure that he only got Jesse's assignment because Genji simply didn't want to go out on the field and work that day, so he passed it off to him after getting Moira’s approval. He did that a lot, unsurprisingly. He's not exactly sure how he's kept his supervisor title this long…

  Genji meddled in Hanzo's life too much. First that Goddamn stain on the Goddamn ceiling, and now, because he'd been too lazy to do his work, he'd given Hanzo the assignment that would essentially ruin his life. 

  So here he was now, wallowing in self loathing and anger on his living room floor, wondering what the fuck else could go wrong. Honestly, what else can go wrong? It had all already happen, there was nothing bad that could happen. Which, he guessed, was a relief. Still…it all sucked. 

  He closes his eyes, his mind racing. Only a moment or two later, he hears his phone start ringing from where it sat on the coffee table. Hanzo huffs and forces himself to sit up and grab it. ‘Moira’. What did she want? He taps the accept button and puts the phone up to his ear. “Hello?”

  “Mr. Shimada, it's my pleasure to tell you that I've got the arrow ready. It didn't take as long as I thought it would, thankfully, so I need you to come in tomorrow and take care of our little  _ issue _ , alright?”

  Hanzo can't believe what he's hearing.

  Too much has been going on lately, and his head hurt thinking about it all. But all his problems would be solved now. It would all go away. He didn't believe Hana when she said he was Jesse's soul mate. It just…couldn't be possible. But now, he could fix it. Make it disappear.

  And he'd never have to think of this again. 

  “Thank you, Ms. O’Deorain. I'll be in first thing tomorrow morning.”

 

* * *

 

 

  Hanzo walks into Moira’s office the next morning, feeling a weird tightness in his chest as he pulls open the door, that's been replaced recently. Moira is setting the arrow in a carrying case as he walks in. “Ah, Mr. Shimada. Glad to see you.” She wastes no times handing him the case. Hanzo takes it, eyes a bit wide. He looks at her. “This will reverse the effects almost immediately. After this is done, return to me and we'll get his proper assignment worked out, and you can get back to work.”

  Hanzo doesn't know what to say. This all was happening so fast. Damn, it was only nine in the morning. He takes a breath, looking at the case. “Are you sure this will work?” He asks quietly, looking up at her again. 

  Moira simply nods. “It will. Now, head out. Get it done.” She waves a hand at him, dismissing him. Hanzo sighs and turns to walk out. He guessed all he could do now was to do what he was told.

  He heads off to the park, the same park they'd met at, and heads up to that same hill. Jesse had told him that he ran through here most mornings, and Hanzo had a feeling that, with all the stress he's been under lately, he'd want to run some of that off. He perches himself on the hill far away from view and waves his hand a bit, producing his bow. 

  Magic, bitches.

  He sets the bow down on his lap, waiting, watching the path in the distance. Would Jesse even show up today? He didn't know. After a few minutes of waiting, Hanzo sees him starting to jog down the path. He takes a deep breath and takes the arrow out if its case. It was already starting to fade a bit, preparing to be fired. Hanzo perches the arrow against the bow string, pulling it back and following Jesse the arrowhead. 

  And he follows him…

  And follows him… 

  His hand starts shaking from holding back the arrow for too long.

  Hanzo starts breathing a bit quicker when he realizes that he can't let the arrow loose. He can't fire it. He can't do this. He should've listened to Hana; she was an  _ Oracle _ , she knew what the hell she was talking about. 

  He throws both the arrow and the bow to the ground, making both poof away in a cloud of mist. He swallows hard, running a hand through his hair.

_ He couldn't do it _ . 

  God, how could he be so stupid? How could he be so Goddamn stupid..?

 He starts running down the hill--he was so out of shape, holy shit--trying to catch up with Jesse, who was quite a distance away from him now. He runs as fast as he can, his heart pounding with anxiety and excitement and fear and feelings he can't even explain . When he's close enough to be heard, he shouts, as loud as he can, “Jesse!”

  Jesse slows to a stop, looking around for who said his name. There was hardly anyone here right now... When he turns around and his eyes land on Hanzo, he's confused more than anything. “What--Hanzo? What are you doing?” He calls out, starting to run towards him to shorten the distance between them. 

  But Hanzo doesn't bother slowing down or stopping.

  He keeps running. 

  He knew what he had to do now.


	8. im not afraid anymore

  Hanzo is running out of breath, but it doesn't matter. He and Jesse were getting closer, and Hanzo just- he couldn't wait to finish all of this. He couldn't wait to finally fix this problem in the way he should've fixed it sooner. Maybe he should've listening to what his heart was  _ trying  _ to tell him all along. But that's whatever, because it would be fine and-

  Hanzo trips over a crack in the pavement. 

 “Oh, holy fuck-” He shouts, as he holds out his hands to try and break his fall.

  But before he can hit the ground, someone grabs him, keeping him held up. Hanzo looks up, and sure enough, it's Jesse, who's caught up to him just in time. Jesse stands him up again, brushing Hanzo's jacket, pretending to wipe dust off it. “That coulda been pretty nasty, Hanzo,” He mumbles, looking at him, seemingly unfazed that Hanzo almost gave a smackdown to the pavement. 

  Hanzo sighs quietly, mortified and embarrassed that he'd fucked  _ this _ up too. That certainly didn't happen in those shitty rom-coms... “Yes. Thank you for- for preventing that.” He takes a breath, clearing his throat and trying to rid himself of that embarrassment, and Jesse speaks before he can.

  “What the hell is this about, Hanzo?” He asks quietly, and Hanzo straightens, going over what he'd say in his head. “Just because I stopped you from breakin’ your face, that don't mean I'm not still pissed as hell at you.” He crosses his arms. “And you runnin’ at me all crazy is just-” He shakes his head, sighing. “-why?”

  Hanzo feels heat rise to his cheeks, and he closes his eyes for a moment. “Jesse, I realized something recently,” He starts off, hoping he can pull this off, hoping he can do this. “And I know you kind of hate me right now, but I need to make this right,” He says quietly, and Jesse looks confused. “I know I hurt you. I hurt myself at the same time, doing everything I did and saying everything I said. In reality, I couldn't accept what I was feeling. I couldn't accept what I was afraid of…”

  “Hanzo-” 

  “But I'm not afraid anymore.” He looks at him, trying to keep his composure despite how nervous he is. He does his best to keep his voice steady. “I'm not afraid, because-” 

  Jesse shakes his head. “Hanzo, you don't gotta say that.” Hanzo looks annoyed that he was interrupted again, and he can't resist rolling his eyes a bit, huffing. Before he can start talking again, Jesse continues. “You don't have to do this just to make me feel better, Hanzo, I understand that-” He can't finish that sentence, because in just a second, Hanzo grips the sides of Jesse's face and kisses him, effectively shutting him up. 

  And when he kisses him, it's like Hanzo's whole body is set on fire. Everything breaks away inside of him, flooding him with all the feelings he thought he would never be able to feel. His heart is being faster, his thoughts going a little fuzzy, a warm feeling blossoming throughout his chest. It felt like he could explode with happiness, if he was being honest. It's all so fast and so sudden he's nearly overwhelmed with pure love and emotion. It was all so brand new, and his mind and body had no idea what to do. He's fallen completely head over heels in love with him faster than he'd let that arrow loose that day just a few weeks ago.

  And it's everything that old legend said it was. Their bond was sealed, and Hanzo had done what should've been impossible. Jesse was his soul mate. It shouldn't have happened, but…the Universe works in mysterious ways.

  Hanzo pulls away after a second or two, and he doesn't realize he's got tears in his eyes as he breaks into a big grin. Jesse, a bit breathless and lightheaded from everything that kiss held, can't help but laugh a little. “My God, Hanzo, what are you? What the hell did you do to make me fall so Goddamn in love with you?” He asks, his voice a whisper as he holds Hanzo's face in his hands, gently wiping away the tears in his eyes with his thumbs.

  Hanzo just laughs and shakes his head, sniffling. “I'm an idiot, that's what I am,” He says quietly, a bit choked up. “I…I should've realized this so much sooner. But I- I love you, Jesse.” It felt good to be able to say those words. It felt amazing to say them and to mean it. Hanzo never imagined he'd be feeling what he does at this moment.

  Without responding, Jesse kisses him again, holding him close, unable to do anything else. “I love you,” He whispers, pulling away just enough to talk. “Maybe I'm an idiot too, but I love you.”

  Hanzo shakes his head a little bit, resting his forehead against Jesse's. “No. This was my fault. But…For as long as you want me to, I'll do whatever I can to make up for being such a dick.”

  Jesse laughs out loud, pulling him into a hug. “Nah. Don't worry about it.” He's quiet for a minute before he speaks again. “You can make it up by takin’ me to a big fancy dinner and payin’ the whole bill.” Hanzo is silent for a second or two.

  “That's fair.” 

  “Oh, and bein’ my boyfriend for good,” He adds on, looking down at Hanzo. Hanzo nods.

  “That's also fair,” He comments. “I'll be your boyfriend.” Oh, wow. His boyfriend. It was surreal to Hanzo. 

  But Jesse isn't done. 

  Jesse steps away, looking at him. “One last thing, Hanzo,” He says quietly. Hanzo raises an eyebrow, a bit confused. What else could he want? Jesse smiles slightly and picks up one of Hanzo's hands and taking the glove off. Both of Hanzo's eyebrows raise this time. Oh.  _ Oh _ . Jesse puts it in his pocket, then takes the other one off him and does the same. “And I want to hold your hand,” He says quietly. “Because you wouldn't…because I couldn't before...and that's all I wanted back then.” Hanzo feels that same warmth in his chest as he takes Jesse's hand, lacing their fingers. 

  “Okay,” He whispers, squeezing his hand gently, making Jesse grin with pure joy. “I can definitely do that…”

 

* * *

 

 

  “This is the man I call Dad. Hanzo, meet Gabe.” Jesse throws an arm around Gabe's shoulders. “Gabe, this is my boyfriend, Hanzo.”

  Gabe raises an eyebrow. “Wait, isn't he the guy who-”

  “My awesome boyfriend Hanzo who is actually not a dick and is awesome,” Jesse says loudly, speaking over Gabe. Gabe eyes him warily, crossing his arms for a moment. Hanzo smiles slightly. Alright, that was well deserved. Of course Jesse told his family what happened…

  “No, his apprehension is understandable.” He looks at Gabe and holds out his hand, sort of trying to make himself seem just as nice as Jesse says he is. Hanzo wants Jesse's family to like him. He'd be spending the rest of his life around them, after all... “It's very nice to meet you, sir,” He says, and Gabe looks at him for a moment before he shakes his hand, deciding that he might not be so bad. Jesse was clearly very happy right now, and that's all Gabe ever wanted. 

  “Good to meet you too, kid,” He responds with a smile. “But honestly, it's not me you have to worry about.” Hanzo raises an eyebrow in confusion. 

  Jesse covers his mouth with his hand, remembering. “Oh,” He exhales sharply. “Oh no, I forgot-”

  All heads turn when Gabe’s front door is literally kicked down. Fareeha bursts in, glaring. “Shimada! Boy, do I have  _ words _ for you!” She shouts, storming over to him. Hanzo backs away, holding his hands up in defense. 

  “What did I do?!” He asks, actually terrified of this woman. She gets up in his face, yanking her arm away when Jesse tries to pull her back. 

  “You hurt him,” She says through her teeth with a glare. “You have no idea what he went through after you-”

  “Reeha, stop- it's okay. Everything is okay, we worked it all out,” Jesse assures her quickly, gripping her arm again, pulling her away. “I promise, it's all good, darlin’,” He says quietly, and Fareeha just glares. 

  “Fine. But if I find out you hurt him again…you're dead,” She whispers in a sinister tone. 

  “Right, of course,” He says with a firm nod. “It won't happen.” Hanzo doubts it will, mostly because, well…that whole kiss solidified everything between them. Nothing would be able to separate them. Petty little arguments they'd surely have in the future included.

  Gabe looks at his door with a forlorn look on his face. “...Fareeha Amari what the fuck have you done to my door?” He asks quietly, going over and picking up the broken door that got kicked to the floor. Fareeha turns to look at him, then goes a bit stiff when he holds up the door. 

  “I did that?” She asks. Everyone nods at her. “Damn. I'm sorry, Gabe, I uh…guess I don't know my own strength sometimes,” She mumbles, walking over to him to inspect the broken door. 

  Hanzo is reminded of when, just a few days ago, he'd broken Moira’s door. 

  He just paid her back for that this morning, actually…

  As those two mess with the door, Jesse puts an arm around Hanzo. “I think it's going well,” He whispers, and Hanzo sighs. 

  “Fareeha kicked down a door because she was so angry with me,” He says quietly. “That door is broken. It's off its hinges. She broke it. Because of me.”

  Jesse purses his lips, quiet for a second or two. “Alright, yeah, we got off to a rough start, but it's going well  _ now _ .” He grins at him. “Give it time, Hanzo,” He murmurs, gently brushing his cheek. “It'll all be fine, I promise.”

  Hanzo nods slightly. “I'm sure it will,” He says with a small smile. “You know…I'm sure my, ah,  _ family _ will be happy to meet you, too. They've been…very involved, believe it or not…” 

  Jesse raises an eyebrow. “What do you mean?” He asks, and Hanzo just gives him a sheepish smile, not saying anything else. 

  Just a day later, Hanzo invites the Oracles, his boss, and Genji over to his place. He figures that, well…Jesse deserved to know the truth about what happened, and about what and who Hanzo is. It's only fair, of course. 

  Jesse is fixing his hair in the mirror by his door, getting ready for this. He's nervous, mostly because he knows fuck all about Hanzo's family…family? He knows Hanzo has a brother, but he talked about it like he had a whole bunch of people related to him. Shit. He takes a deep breath, gives himself a thumbs up, then heads down the hall to Hanzo's apartment. He gives himself one last little pep talk before he knocks on the door. Only a second later, Hanzo pulls open the door. 

  “Jesse, hi,” He says quietly, smiling a bit. “Um, my-” Genji interrupts him by bitterly speaking to someone inside, but Jesse isn't able to make out what he said. Hanzo sighs. “We…we were just getting ready for you. Come in.” Jesse raises an eyebrow, walking inside. 

  What he's met with is  _ not  _ what he was expecting. 

  Three young woman, all frowning at Genji.

  A tall woman with a studious look on her face, seemingly having ignored the other four in the room.

  And Genji, whose shirt is somehow half off of him.

  Jesse looks between everyone. “Uh…hi, I'm…I'm Jesse,” He says with an awkward smile. Everyone looks at him, and Hanzo comes up behind Jesse and sits him down in the couch.

  “So, uh, I know this is kind of weird. But… this is the closest to family I've got… besides Genji but he's…” He sighs, shaking his head. “A mess.”

  “Excuse you,” Genji sneers, and the youngest woman of the three kicks him in the shin, making him wince in pain. “Bitch.” 

  Hanzo looks at Jesse with a look that just says ‘done’. “They got into a fight before you got here, and Genji tried to take off his shirt to, as he put it, ‘throw down’,” He puts the word in air quotes. “But I managed to stop him.” 

   Genji huffs. He totally could've taken Moira in a fight. _Totally_. 

  “Oh,” Jesse whispers, nodding slowly. 

  Hanzo sighs. “Anyways, so--this is my boss, Moira,” He gestures to Moira, who gives Jesse a wave. “And these are my coworkers, Angela, Olivia-or Sombra, and Hana,” He points to each woman as he names them. “And yeah, Genji.” 

  Jesse goes around and shakes all their hands. “It's real great to meet you all,” He tells them with a smile. Moira smiles. 

  “It's fantastic to meet you as well, Mr. McCree. Hanzo here has told us much about you,” She murmurs, looking at him. Jesse blushes a bit. 

  “Aw, that's sweet,” He says, turning to Hanzo, who's got his arms crossed. “So, how come you brought all these people?” He asks and Hanzo takes a breath. 

  “Why don't you sit, and I'll explain everything,” He murmurs nervously, and Jesse sits down, a little uneasy. Before he can ask what's going on, Hanzo continues. “Don't…don't freak out when I tell you this, alright?” Jesse nods slowly, and Hanzo nods back. “So…my brother and I, we are...we are Cupids. You know, like, um…with the bow and arrow and everything…”

  Jesse stares at Hanzo, then looks at Genji, then at the women, then back at Hanzo. “Nuh uh. You're shittin’ me, Hanzo.” 

  Hanzo shakes his head. “I'm not. Moira is my boss. She helped develop the arrows we use today, to, you know, make people fall in love. And Angela, Olivia, and Hana are what we call Oracles. They can see the future--well, I guess  _ many possible _ futures--they're weird. And then…yes, Genji and I. We’re a couple of the ones who do the work.”

  Jesse doesn't respond for a moment. “Keep going. How did you and I- what happened there?”

  Hanzo inhales sharply. “That is what I was most afraid to tell you about. Let me get through the whole story before you say anything, understand?” He asks, and Jesse nods slowly. “I'm going to start out by saying a Cupid has the inability to fall in love. We just…can't--or, we aren't supposed to anyways… The day we met, I was out doing an assignment. Setting up a couple. Everyone has a soul mate, and us Cupids help out and make sure they meet. And that day, I was assigned...to you.”

  Jesse looks a little confused, his mind starting to race a bit, but he stays quiet like he’s been asked.

  “But you’d been assigned to someone else, a woman.”

  Jesse laughs out loud at that, making Hanzo smile a little.

  “I know, I know. Anyways, so when we shoot our arrows to make soulmates fall in love, they’re supposed to be interacting, like seeing or touching each other. You and that woman were about to look at each other, and I’ll be honest, I got distracted because...because you were really good looking…”

  Jesse laughs, hugging Hanzo. “Aw, darlin’, that sure is sweet.” Hanzo smirks, rolling his eyes.

  “So, I was so distracted that when I thought you were going to look at her, I let the arrow loose, when actually, you just looked at your phone. And then I shouted, you looked at me, and then...I was your soul mate.”

  Jesse nods slowly. “So it was an accident?” He asks quietly, and Hanzo nods slowly.

  “To seal the bond between soul mates, to make it all official, you have to touch each other if you hadn’t already.” Hanzo goes a bit quiet, and Jesse thinks this over for a second. 

  “Wait...is that why...is that why you wouldn’t touch me? Or let me touch you?” He asks, and Hanzo nods slightly.

  “Yes...I’m sorry about that. Before you say anything, I didn’t want to seal the bond because I thought that you had to be with your proper soul mate. But Hana here waited too long to tell me that you'd been my soul mate all along.” He shoots her a glare. “It wasn't actually an accident like we all thought. It was all supposed to happen, so I could find you…even if it seemed impossible.”

  Jesse rests a hand over his heart. “Hanzo…” He smiles a little. “That's amazing. This is all so crazy, but cool, and…wow.” He looks at him. “That explains why our first kiss felt like that, huh? You were…sealin’ the bond? That right?”

  Hanzo chuckles, nodding. “Yes, that's why.” He smiles softly. “I just…figured I had to let you know who I really was. And who my family is. And this is it.” He gestures to himself and everyone in the room. 

  Jesse grins. “Gotta say, darlin’, this is much more interesting than my life and my family, Goddamn.” Hanzo hums, nodding slightly. 

  “I'm sorry, but I have to agree. Vastly different,” He murmurs, looking at him. Jesse whistles lowkey and tips his hat. 

  “Well…sure was nice to meet you all.”

 

* * *

 

 

  Hanzo sits atop the hill, bow in his hand. He bites his lip, following his target with the head of the arrow. Okay, this was going fine. First time back on the field since Jesse. This was fine. He'd done with hundreds of times. No big deal. 

  “Don't fuck it up, darlin’,” Jesse tells him from where he sits in the grass behind him, leaning back on his hands. “‘Cause I'm not sharin’ you if you fuck it up again,” He warns, nudging him gently with his foot. 

  Hanzo huffs. “If you keep talking, I will,” He warns quietly, looking over his shoulder at him. “Hush.” He turns back, pulling the bowstring back again. Ah, perfect shot… He hits his target perfectly, just as the woman and her mate bump into each other. Hanzo sits up straight, grinning. “Ha, look at that,” He whispers.

  Jesse grins. “Aw, ya did it darlin’,” He says cheerfully, sitting up and hugging him from behind, kissing his cheek. “Thanks for takin’ me out with you,” He murmurs, resting his cheek on Hanzo's back. “It was real fun seeing you in action.”

  Hanzo turns and kisses his forehead. “It was.” He leans back and pulls an arrow from his quiver, smirking. Then, he bonks Jesse on the head with it. “I love you,” He says quietly, grinning. 

  Jesse laughs and takes the arrow from Hanzo, tossing it aside and tackling him to the ground getting on top of him, making him laugh. “I love you too, Hanzo. So much.” He leans down and kisses him, and Hanzo smiles against his lips. 

  He'd never, ever get tired of that warm feeling that blossomed inside him every time he kisses Jesse. 

  It just wasn't possible. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhhh here we are at the end!!!!  
> i hope this last chapter was happy enough to make up for all the angsty shit I put y'all through. if not, I am very sorry :'-)  
> but thank you to everyone who stuck around until the end, it makes me really happy that you all enjoyed it!  
> until next time!


End file.
